Time Lady's Fairy Tale Theater - A Digi-tale
by Time Lady
Summary: This is a Digimon fairy tale. Digimon help a princess who longs for the same happiness her brother has found and help a young man find freedom from his tyrannical father & overbearing brother. Romance/drama/humor/action/adventure. Takari-Taiora-Joumi/Koum
1. Chapter 1

A Digi-Tale, part 1  
  
by Time Lady  
  
-----------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I'm just borrowing them for the duration of this story.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, lived a king and a queen. This royal couple had two children. The elder of the children, Prince Taichi, was engaged to a princess of a neighboring land. As this marriage was partially political and the princess an only child, it had been decided that the prince would go to his betrothed's kingdom to become joint ruler. Therefore the prince's younger sister, Princess Hikari, would ascend the throne.  
  
Both the prince and princess were surrounded by loyal companions. Prince Taichi had two companions, Viscount Yamato and Lord Daisuke, who spent much time sharing the prince's interests, such as sports and music. Princess Hikari was often accompanied by her lady-in-waiting, Miyako. The royal siblings spent part of their days with their tutors, Sir Koushiro, who taught them science and math, Sir Ken, who taught literature and history, and Lady Mimi, who ensured the young royals were skilled in manners and etiquette. Often with this group was Jou, the assistant to the royal physician. Humans were not the only companions of the prince and princess. Each young human had a loyal Digimon as their companion and confidant.  
  
Viscount Yamato, as eldest son of a earl, could not spend as much time at the palace as he liked. Often the young man returned to his family's home to stay for several weeks, before being able to return to the palace. One of the reasons Yamato did not like to remain at his home was the absence of his mother. His mother had died in childbirth, delivering the count's younger brother Takeru. To some degree both Yamato and the earl blamed Takeru for their mother's death.   
  
Takeru grew up practically a servant in his father's house. It did not help that his father's coffers were always running low. Along with two or three other servants, Takeru was expected to do the work of about ten people. His father hadn't even given Takeru a Digimon companion like other nobles' children. Takeru would have been alone if it wasn't for a Digiegg the boy had found when he was eight. By the time the earl had discovered it, the Digiegg had hatched and the Digimon bonded to Takeru. Patamon tried to help Takeru with his duties when he could. The rest of the time Patamon steered clear of Yamato's Digimon, Gabumon and the earl's Digimon Gazimon. Both Takeru and Patamon looked forward to the times that Yamato and Gabumon were at the palace with the prince. Not that the earl was any more considerate. Far from it. It was just that the two had an additional measure of peace and quiet without the added burden of Yamato's demands. And while Gazimon liked to play tricks on Patamon, he was never quite as demanding as Gabumon.  
  
"TAKERU!" came the shout from the earl's study. The boy ran as fast as he could, skidding to a stop outside the door, before walking in.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Yamato will be returning tomorrow. Make sure his room is ready."  
  
"Yes sir," replied Takeru, hiding the sadness in his voice. Yamato's return would mean more work. The elder son had no qualms about keeping the younger at his beck and call.  
  
At the palace, Yamato was less than pleased with the idea of returning home. It would only be for a couple of weeks, but that would be two weeks too long. "I don't see why Father has to call me home every few weeks. DON'T DRAG MY CLOAK ON THE FLOOR!" he snarled as servants packed up the young noble's belongings.  
  
"You would rather remain here?" asked Gabumon, lounging on Yamato's bed.  
  
"Of course. Who wouldn't prefer to be surrounded by all this finery? To be waited on hand and foot?"  
  
"I see what you mean. But there is the fun of making that runt Patamon work his rear off."  
  
In the palace ballroom, a quartet of musicians played a waltz. "And one-two-three, one-two-three," instructed Lady Mimi. Prince Taichi spun Lady Miyako around the dance floor. Princess Hikari was not so lucky with Lord Daisuke.  
  
"OW!" exclaimed Hikari. "HEY! My leg is not a ball!"  
  
"I did not kick you!" protested Daisuke.  
  
"No, that time you stepped on my foot."  
  
"All right, that's enough!" exclaimed Mimi. "Daisuke, to be a gentleman of the court, you must take dancing seriously."  
  
"Awww man. . . ."   
  
"Besides, if you want to dance at the masque in honor of Princess Sora's visit, you're going to have to do better," added Miyako.   
  
"Let's try something different. First, I need a partner. . . ." Mimi glanced at the doorway just as the physician's assistant entered with his Digimon. "Oh, good. Jou will do."  
  
"Jou will do what?" asked the rather surprised young man.  
  
"Help me demonstrate the next dance step," said Mimi as she dragged Jou to the middle of the floor.  
  
"Good going Jou," said Gomamon, Jou's Digimon. Gomamon joined the other Digimon, who were watching their human companions.  
  
"He looks like he's going to pass out," noted Gatomon, the Princess's Digimon. Jou proved a fast learner though, and was soon gliding across the floor with Mimi in his arms. The music ended and they returned to the others.  
  
"Now, let's see if you were watching," said Mimi.   
  
The musicians began again. The dancers were tentative with the dance steps - except for Daisuke, who threw himself in with extreme vigor.  
  
"THAT DOES IT!" shouted Princess Hikari. "I have had it!"   
  
"Aw come on your highness...." began Daisuke. His words fell on deaf ears as Hikari stormed out of the ballroom. Gatoman scampered after her. The two pushed past Yamato and Gabumon, who were just arriving.  
  
"What's her problem?" muttered Yamato to himself.  
  
"If you're going to try and get my sister interested in you," Yamato heard Taichi saying to Daisuke, "you're going to have to try and work harder."  
  
"Well, if Hikari doesn't start looking at guys seriously, the king's going to arrange a marriage for her," said Miyako. "And somehow, I don't think the princess is going to be as lucky as you and Princess Sora."  
  
"Daisuke's only chance at this point is going to be if the marriage is arranged and he manages to impress the king," said Veemon, Daisuke's Digimon, as the other Digimon approached the humans.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be on my side," said Daisuke in a hurt tone.  
  
"Before dinner, do you guys want to battle?" asked Prince Taichi.  
  
Mimi and Miyako winced. The guys could be at it for a good couple of hours with their Digimon battling. "Come on," said Miyako. "Let's go check on Hikari."  
  
They found the princess in the library. Hikari sat in a window seat looking over a courtyard. "Those guys are impossible," she muttered as she heard them enter. Gatomon was curled up next to Hikari.  
  
"They're male. What do you expect?" said Miyako.  
  
"I resent that," said Hawkmon, her Digimon.  
  
"You're different. And so is Sir Ken. . ." added Miyako hastily.  
  
"Too bad Miyako's already latched on to Sir Ken," thought Hikari. "He's intelligent, sophisticated, and good looking."  
  
"Don't worry," said Mimi. "They improve as they get older. Look at Jou and Sir Koushiro."  
  
Hikari watched as her brother and his friends entered the courtyard. Gabumon, Veemon, and Agumon digivolved to champion their forms. "Sigh...."  
  
"Why don't you leave her be?" suggested Gatomon.  
  
"It looks like rain," noted Sir Koushirou as he walked into the library. "There are dark clouds on the horizon." He pointed out the window. Princess Hikari followed his gesture with her eyes.  
  
"That's how I feel," she thought, resting her head against the window frame.  
  
The next morning started out gray and dreary. Takeru went into the kitchen of the manor. Cook was going over her lists.  
  
"Oh dear," she muttered. "We're out of truffles. And the young master does get upset if he doesn't have truffles with his eggs at breakfast. Takeru love, would you. . . ."  
  
"Run to the market to purchase some?" he said, anticipating her request.  
  
"Oh no!" replied Cook. "Last time we purchased truffles, the master fell into fits over the price. No, I was hoping you might go to the forest and hunt some up."  
  
"Hunt some? That could take all day!"  
  
"The rest of us can handle the chores, and the master will be busy with the young master's return. I'm sure you and Patamon would rather not be here then." Takeru sighed. Cook was right. But he knew if he didn't return with truffles and wasted a day out, his father would fly into a fury. "You fetch Patamon and I'll pack some lunch."  
  
A short while later, Takeru and Patamon were hunting. "Why does she always ask us?" complained Patamon. "What does she think I am, a trained pig?"  
  
"At least this gets us out of the manor for a few hours. And if we find some truffles, we won't have any problems."  
  
By mid morning, however, they were despairing of finding even a mushroom. The time of year just wasn't right. Takeru was resigning himself to another lashing when the storm finally broke. This wasn't a simple little rain storm. Rain fell in torrents, practically flooding the ground. Takeru grabbed hold of Patamon and made his way toward a nearby cave.  
  
"Great. Just great," he muttered as he leaned against a cave wall. "HEY!" he exclaimed as Patamon shook the water from his fur. "I'll get a lashing for sure." Takeru stared into the rain morosely. He would be lucky to make it back to the manor. But he would be soaked. Cook would be in a foul mood if she didn't receive her truffles and the earl would be in a foul mood for what he thought was time lost.  
  
A sound nearby broke Takeru out of his train of thought. He saw something moving in the trees. It looked like a hat. "What's wrong," said Patamon.  
  
"There's someone out there," replied Takeru. Suddenly he saw the hat fall. Without hesitating the boy ran out of the cave. A few feet away he found an old Digimon. "Come on, let me help you." Takeru's response was a low moan. The Digimon was heavy. Takeru half carried, half dragged it back to the cave.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Patamon.  
  
"I don't know. He seems to be coming around though."  
  
"Where- where am I?" asked the Digimon.  
  
"You're in a cave," said Takeru. "I brought you in here out of the storm."  
  
"Thank you young man," said the Digimon with a shiver. "I was on my way to the capitol when I became lost."  
  
"Takeru, there are some dry leaves and sticks towards the back of the cave," said Patamon. "Maybe we could start a fire." He dragged as much as he could forward. Takeru arranged the tinder into a small pile, then realized he didn't have a tinderbox with him.  
  
"Allow me," said the Digimon. He pointed a finger at the pile, which burst into flames. The old Digimon chuckled at Takeru's and Patamon's shocked looks. "I am known as Wizardmon. I am a wandering magician. I use my talents to amaze and entertain."  
  
"Wow, I've never met a real magician before," said Patamon.  
  
"Might I inquire who my benefactors are?" asked Wizardmon.  
  
"My name is Takeru, and this is my friend Patamon." Takeru looked a bit embarrassed. "I didn't do anything major. I saw you fall, and knew this storm would probably do some harm."  
  
"You helped me, which is more than many people or Digimon would do," said Wizardmon. Amused, Wizardmon realized that the boy was unused to praise. "It's been a while since I have been in these parts. Though I maintain a home in the woods a small distance from here, I have spent the last 18 years journeying from kingdom to kingdom. Tell me. Do the earl and countess still govern this province?   
  
"The earl does," said Takeru, a note of sadness in his eyes. Wizardmon looked at him curiously. Suddenly, in an outpouring of grief, Takeru told what he knew of his mother's death, and his subsequent rejection by his father and brother.  
  
"I am surprised," said Wizardmon when Takeru finished. "The countess was so healthy and full of life when I last saw her. It was your brother's 4th birthday. She had asked me to entertain him, Prince Taichi, and a few other of their friends barely a couple of months before you were born. Such a lovely woman. She seemed so healthy."  
  
"Yeah," said Takeru morosely. "And I killed her."  
  
Wizardmon's eyes widened. "Is that what you believe?"  
  
"Yamato said that if I wouldn't have been born, she would have lived. So yes."  
  
"Let me see your hand," said Wizardmon. Surprised, Takeru obliged. Wizardmon put his hand over it, then closed his eyes. The old Digimon was silent for a few moments. "So that is it," said Wizardmon.  
  
"What is?" asked Patamon.  
  
"Takeru had no bearing on his mother's death," said Wizardmon. "I cast a spell of hindsight to see the truth. There was a broken stair in the manor. I remember tripping on it myself on occasion, and your mother yelling at your father to have it fixed. Just before you were due to be born, she tripped over the stair and fell down an entire flight. The fall killed her. The doctors were just able to save you." Wizardmon let go of Takeru's hand. "Your father has taken his anger towards himself out on you. Your brother was too young to understand, so he followed your father's lead." Wizardmon sighed ruefully.   
  
Takeru sat on the ground and stared at his hand. Part of him felt as if a great burden had been lifted. His mother's death wasn't his fault. "Thank you. . . .," he said in a shocked whisper. "I never knew. No one ever told me."  
  
"Your father could be a violent man towards all but your mother and brother," said Wizardmon. "I would guess that, while he couldn't hide that you were his son, he could ensure that no one told you what happened to your mother."  
  
"I know well of his violent side," said Takeru, the memory of a previous lashing stinging his back. "I stopped questioning my life a long time ago."  
  
"The countess was the force that gentled him," said Wizardmon, meeting Takeru's gaze. "You are much like her. Yamato was willful, like your father."  
  
"If you two are going to talk, I am going to eat something," said Patamon grumpily.  
  
"Ah, sure," said Takeru with a note of embarrassment. "Wizardmon, we don't have much, but you are welcome to share with us." Takeru pulled out the loaf of stale bread and hunk of salted meat Cook had packed for him. It wasn't much, or even appetizing, but at least she had packed something. He pulled out a pocket knife that he had purchased with many weeks of saving his meager allowance and began to cut the meat.  
  
"Allow me," said Wizardmon. He removed his hat, and pulled out a small cooking pot and a basket. "Put the meat in the pot, cover it, and let's put it over the fire."  
  
"I guess warm meat will be better than cold," said Takeru skeptically, following Wizardmon's direction. Wizardmon put the stale bread into the basket. After a few moments, a wonderful smell began filling the cave.  
  
"Is Elecmon still around the manor?" asked Wizardmon.  
  
"Elecmon?" Takeru looked confused. "I don't remember any Elecmons. . . ."  
  
"Your mother's Digimon. A wonderful creature. He must have left after your mother's death to avoid dealing with your father's wrath," surmised Wizardmon as he peeked inside the pot.  
  
"Wow. I guess warming that meat really helps," stated Patamon, who kept sniffing the air.  
  
"That should be ready," said Wizardmon as he pulled three bowls, spoons, and a ladle out of his hat. Patamon and Takeru looked at each other in surprise. Wizardmon uncovered the pot. In place of the salted meat was a rich, savory stew with chunks of meat and vegetables. The bread in the basket was now soft and warm, like it had just come out of the oven.  
  
Takeru and Patamon ate their fill. They hadn't tasted food so fine since the last time there was leftovers from one of the earl's feasts. The pot didn't empty untill all three were thoroughly satisfied. "I can't eat another bite," said Patamon.  
  
"Thank you sir," said Takeru.  
  
"I should thank you. You provided the materials from which the meal came," said Wizardmon, his eyes twinkling. "It appears as if the rain is letting up."  
  
"It looks so," said Takeru with a melancholy sigh. "Now we'll have to return home without the truffles."  
  
"Truffles is it?" said Wizardmon. "As I was gathering herbs the other day, I believe I had seen some near the great oak tree. About 30 yards from this cave."  
  
Takeru's eyes lit up. Even a few truffles would be preferable to none. "Thank you sir," he said.  
  
"You two go on, before a wild boar finds them," said Wizardmon.  
  
"Will we ever see you again?" asked Patamon.  
  
"Most certainly."  
  
Patamon and Takeru followed Wizardmon's directions. Exactly as the old Digimon said, hidden amongst the roots of the old oak tree, were the rare delicacies known as truffles. Patamon's sensitive nose was able to find every single truffle under the tree. Once he was certain they had all the truffles, he sniffed the air. Hidden among the roots of two more nearby oak trees were practically a fortune in truffles. "You know Takeru, with this many truffles, we can stash some away and sell them in town."  
  
"Would that be right?"  
  
"It's your work here. They're going to expect maybe one third of what you have now. The money can go into your savings. You might even make enough here to finally run away and live your own life."  
  
Takeru sighed. His greatest hope had been to save enough money so that he and Patamon could survive on their own. All of the servants knew how cruel the earl was to his youngest son. Sometimes the hope of being able to leave was all that kept Takeru going from day to day.   
  
"If you don't keep some of these truffles to sell yourself, you'll never be able to keep your hope alive," said Patamon as he sat down next to his friend.  
  
"You're right," said Takeru. "If I rely only on the few coppers my father gave me monthly, I'll never get out of here."  
  
The two friends kept searching for truffles until the sun began to set. Takeru's basket was practically overflowing. He resolved to bring back an amount slightly more than he usually did, then to hide the rest near the manor in his secret safe place. Then tomorrow when he went to market for Cook, he could sell them. He noticed Patamon was rooting around another tree. "Come on pal. We can come back and hunt some more tomorrow."  
  
"There's something shiny buried here," said Patamon. Takeru came over and helped Patamon clear away the ground. "Isn't this the place where you said you found my digi-egg?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought this place looked familiar. But I don't think I need another digi-egg. You're more than enough Digimon for me to deal with."  
  
"Ha-ha," replied Patamon sarcastically.  
  
They cleared away dirt and dried leaves, until they came across a small object about the size of Takeru's palm. He picked it up, turned it over, and examined it. "It looks like a digivice," said Takeru. "Like the one Lord Daisuke owns, not like Yamato's."  
  
"It must be one of the newer designed ones," said Patamon. "I've heard that every few years it seems to be redesigned."  
  
"Someone must have lost it," said Takeru. "I'll take it with us. If we take it to the digi-registry in town tomorrow, they'll find the owner." As they stood to go, neither saw a pair of blue-tipped red ears peeking out from the bushes nearby.  
  
The sun had just set by the time Takeru returned home. He emptied about half of the truffles into his hat, placed the digivice inside, then gave it to Patamon. Patamon flew his precious load up into a nearby tree that he and Takeru used as a temporary secret hiding place. With his basket still full of an impressive amount of truffles, Takeru ran inside at full speed.  
  
"Where have you been," bellowed the earl as Takeru entered the servant's entrance.  
  
"Gathering truffles sir," said Takeru with a bow of his head. "The storm forced me to take shelter."  
  
"You'd best have brought back enough to warrant a day's work wasted," snarled the earl as he snatched the basket from the boy and inspected it.  
  
"Double what I brought back last time sir," said Takeru, hoping Patamon was hiding their stash well.  
  
With a practiced eye, the earl examined many of the truffles. From his own experience, Takeru knew he had over two pounds of precious delicacies worth a hundred gold per pound. "This will last several weeks if Cook uses them sparingly," admitted the earl.  
  
"For once you've actually done something right, runt," said a voice behind the earl. Takeru froze when he saw Yamato standing behind the earl. "These will make for many enjoyable breakfasts."  
  
"I serve to please," said Takeru, forcing his words carefully.  
  
"You are dismissed," said the earl. "Make yourself presentable and be ready to serve dinner in a half hour."  
  
"Yes sir." Takeru was out of there before Yamato could comment. The boy carried his precious cargo to the kitchen, where Cook received the truffles with much enthusiasm.  
  
"Lad, you've given these old bones a worry," she said. "With that storm and all."  
  
"I was fine," said Takeru. "I met an old Digimon named Wizardmon."  
  
"Wizardmon's back? My, he hasn't been seen in these parts since before your dear mother. . . ." Cook hesitated. "You'd best go follow your father's orders," she said.  
  
Despite his curiosity, Takeru nodded and went to the servants' bathroom to clean up. He wanted to ask the cook what she knew about his mother's death and Wizardmon. But her reluctance led the youth to believe that Cook's silence was due to promised beatings on the part of the earl.  
  
to be continued  
  
Author's notes: I have been working on this story for quite a while now. I know some of you may think some characters are acting out of character. But certain behaviors were needed for this story, so I have taken liberties where necessary for the sake of the story. Give the entire story a chance please. I have divided the story into sections to make it easier to read. As a whole, the entire story is around 50 pages in Microsoft Word.  
  
- Time Lady  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

A Digi-Tale, Chapter 2  
  
by Time Lady  
  
-----------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I'm just borrowing them for the duration of this story.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Chapter 1 of "A Digi-Tale" can be found at http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=156653  
  
-----------------------  
  
Princess Hikari picked at her dinner. She sat at the royal table between Prince Taichi and Lord Daisuke. Lady Mimi was across from them.  
  
"Lord Daisuke, kindly remove your elbows from the table," reprimanded Mimi.  
  
"Sorry my lady," he replied with a blush.  
  
"Hikari darling, what is wrong?" asked the queen.   
  
"I'm sorry Mama," returned Hikari. "I guess I'm not very hungry."  
  
Suddenly, a page approached the table and bowed respectfully. He whispered something in the king's ear. The king's face lit up. "Really? Have all of his needs been attended to?"  
  
"He is refreshing himself as we speak your highness," replied the page.   
  
"Excellent. We will receive him in the sitting room." The king turned to those assembled at dinner. "We are in for a treat. You are all invited to come to the sitting room after dinner."  
  
"Who Father?" asked Taichi.  
  
"Someone special," was all the king would say.  
  
After dinner, everyone assembled in the royal sitting room. Pages had brought in additional seats so that everyone would have a place to sit. The chairs were arranged as if to watch a performance. Daisuke maneuvered so he was sitting next to Hikari. The princess rolled her eyes in exasperation. She was tired of the young noble's attention. As much as Daisuke and Taichi hoped otherwise, Hikari had absolutely no interest in Daisuke as a possible husband. Unfortunately Daisuke and Yamato were her father's prime choices at this point.   
  
The page stepped forward and bowed with a flourish. "Your majesties, honored guests, may I have the honor of presenting Wizardmon."  
  
Hikari sat up, her interest perked. Wizardmon hadn't visited the palace in at least five years. His visits were always special.  
  
"I apologize for the delay in my arrival your highness," said Wizardmon as he bowed with a flourish. "I was held up by the storm."  
  
"As long as you are well," said the king. "I asked you here to ask you to perform at a special occasion. Taichi's betrothed, Princess Sora, will be coming for a visit in a month."  
  
"And you were hoping I would perform for the princess," added Wizardmon knowingly. The king nodded. "I would be honored your highness. And I am also certain that the youngsters were hoping for a special performance now."  
  
Wizardmon spent the next half hour performing tricks to please the royal family. Only those who knew Wizardmon well knew that this was just a hobby of the Digimon's. His powers far surpassed those that any imagined. Yet he knew that if he used his full power, people and Digimon could be hurt. He preferred to give the image of a simple traveling entertainer.  
  
After his performance, the group split. The king and queen had business to attend to. The tutors had lessons to plan. Daisuke and Taichi wanted to play a game of ball before bed. Miyako had a headache and went to bed early. Hikari was left alone, save Gatomon. The two walked out to the palace gardens and sat on a bench. Scanning the heavens, Gatomon pointed up. "Look Hikari. The first star."  
  
"Hmmm. . . ." Hikari looked up at the lone star. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." Hikari closed her eyes and wished with all her heart.  
  
"And what might that wish be, your highness?" Hikari opened her eyes to find Wizardmon standing before her. "A new gown? A new tiara? A silken flower for your hair?" Wizardmon reached behind the princess' ear and pulled out a silk rose, which he presented to her with a bow.  
  
"Thank you," said Hikari, managing a smile. "But I don't know if you'll believe what I wished for."  
  
"Try me. I've heard many wishes in my time," said Wizardmon with a wink.  
  
"A man I can love," replied the princess.  
  
"You're not serious," said Gatomon. One look said the princess was.  
  
"I know I will have to marry soon for the sake of the crown. But I would rather marry a man I can love, rather than be forced into a political marriage or one of convenience to someone like Daisuke."  
  
"And what qualities would this man have to have?" asked Wizardmon, his mind already at work.  
  
"Oh come on," began Gatomon.  
  
"I want a man who is strong, yet gentle and loving. A man I can rely on when I need to. A man I can tell my innermost thoughts to."  
  
"You don't want a lot," said Gatomon as she suppressed a chuckle.  
  
"Hmmm. . . . I can't guarantee anything princess," said Wizardmon. "Though I might be able to bring an angel with me when I come next."  
  
"Wizardmon, what. . . ." Before Gatomon could finish her statement, Wizardmon was gone. She and Hikari looked at each other in confusion.  
  
---  
  
The next morning, Takeru was up just before the sun. He had an agenda to follow. He told Cook that he wanted to be at the market first thing in the morning, so she had left her shopping list and money on a table in the kitchen. Takeru snatched it up, grabbed a piece of day old bread and a big basket, and was out the door.  
  
"Tell me again why we're out so early?" yawned Patamon as he flew behind Takeru.  
  
"To get the errands done as soon as possible so we can sell the truffles from yesterday and find out the owner of the Digivice. Perhaps there's a reward for it."   
  
"I never thought of that." Once they were out of the manor's grounds, Patamon flew up to the tree and retrieved their stash.   
  
The two friends walked to the town as quickly as they could. The stalls in the market were setting out there wares. Coming early ensured the best pick of produce. By the time Takeru finished his shopping, the specialty shops were opening. He opened the door of the place he knew sold truffles, when they could be found. A half hour's haggling later he left with a sizable pouch of gold.  
  
"If we keep this up," said Patamon as they walked to the Digi-Registry office, "by the time you come of age you'll have a small fortune."  
  
Takeru sighed. A few more months before he was officially of age and legally able to leave his father. He didn't know what he would do when he left except take Patamon and go as far away from this province as possible. Perhaps they would go to another country altogether. Anything that would get them away from their current life. The Digi-Registry wouldn't open for another 15 minutes, so Takeru used one of his gold coins and splurged on a several meat turnovers for himself and Patamon. By the time they hungrily finished their breakfast the office had opened.  
  
"Excuse me sir," said Takeru to the man behind the desk. "I found this digivice in forest and wished to locate its owner."  
  
"Let me see it," returned the clerk. He pushed the buttons on the digivice. "Hmmm. . . ." He then placed the digivice in a carved crystal. "Are you sure this isn't your digivice?" asked the clerk.  
  
"Yes sir. I don't own a digivice."  
  
The clerk glanced over the desk at Patamon. "But you have a Patamon. And this digivice belongs to someone who is bonded with a Patamon. You didn't receive a digivice with him?"  
  
"No. . . . I found Patamon's digi-egg in the forest."  
  
"Put your hand on this crystal," said the clerk. The two crystals glowed in sync. "According to the crystals, this is your digivice. He handed the digivice to Takeru.  
  
Stunned, Takeru stammered his thanks and left. "My digivice. . . . my own digivice. . . "  
  
"Maybe you were supposed to find it when you found me," suggested Patamon. "And it's been lying there for years."  
  
"I don't know," said Takeru. "Maybe Wizardmon will know."  
  
"But we don't know where his cottage is," said Patamon. "And he said he was going to the capital."  
  
"I think we'll run into him again soon. But right now we need to get back home. Cook needs these vegetables for lunch." Takeru took off at a run, with Patamon flying behind him as quickly as possible.  
  
  
---  
  
"Have you seen Wizardmon this morning?" Princess Hikari asked her tutor Sir Koushirou as she sat down in the library.  
  
"I saw him briefly this morning as he was taking his leave of the king and queen," said Koushiro. "He said that he wished to return to his home as soon as possible to prepare for his show."  
  
"Oh," said Hikari, disappointed at missing Wizardmon.   
  
"Now Princess, please turn to page 129 of your science text," began Koushiro.  
  
Hikari sighed and complied with her tutor's request.  
  
---  
  
Outside of the palace, Gatomon was astride the back of Saberleomon, the king's Digimon. "Faster," said Gatomon. "We need to catch up with Wizardmon. . . ."  
  
"Why?" growled Saberleomon.  
  
"I'm worried about what he said to Hikari." Gatomon refused to elaborate. It took the pair about ten minutes to catch up with Wizardmon.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Wizardmon as the two bounded towards them.  
  
"Why did you say you would bring the princess an angel?" asked Gatomon as she slid off Saber Leomon's back.  
  
"That worries you?" said Wizardmon with a twinkle in his eyes. "Shall I bring you an angel too?"  
  
"This is serious," said Saber Leomon as he devolved to Leomon.  
  
"Now old friend, you should know me well enough," replied Wizardmon.  
  
"I don't want to see the princess get her hopes and expectations up then have them shattered," said Gatomon.  
  
"That's why I said I'd bring an angel," said Wizardmon. "An angel's time on this world is limited. It would take agreement on both parts for the angel to be able to remain."  
  
"You are plotting something," said Leomon.  
  
"I wish only for the princess to be happy," said Wizardmon.  
  
- -  
  
It was close to midnight by the time Takeru wearily trudged to the small attic room he shared with Patamon. The two had spent the day catering to the whims and withstanding the abuse of Yamato and Gabumon. Thankfully the earl was taking his elder son to visit a neighboring duke. While the earl secretly longed for his elder son to win the heart and hand of the princess, his more practical side had him seeking out an advantageous marriage.  
  
Takeru looked forward to the earl's absence. Not only would Yamato not be there, but the servants would take a secret holiday. Meaning for at least two days of the duke's week long absence the servants would do as little work as possible. Cook had secretly been making extra preserves and storing them away to sell herself at the market. The Melorah the chambermaid planned to visit her parents. Vargas, the duke's manservant, planned to rest as much as he could. True, there were still chores to do, but they could be done at the leisure of the servants, rather than at the whim of the earl. Cleaning could be left until the day before the earl's return. True it was a scurry, but the freedom beforehand was more than worth it. Takeru planned to take advantage of that freedom to find Wizardmon's cottage. A little extra truffle hunting wouldn't hurt.  
  
"One of these days. . . ." he heard Patamon muttering with a cough as he came into the room. Takeru's eyes went wide. The normally orange and white Digimon was now totally black.  
  
"Patamon, what happened?"  
  
"Gazimon and Gabumon. They grabbed me and dumped me into the charcoal bin."  
  
"Let's get you cleaned up."  
  
A half hour later, Patamon was almost totally cleaned up. Some of the charcoal dust was imbedded in his fur and would take longer to get out. Patamon collapsed into the hammock hung for him. Wearily Takeru went to the loose floor plank under his bed and pulled out his secret stash. His small savings was growing. He was too old to become an apprentice. There weren't too many opportunities for a youth of his age. At this point his main choices were merchant or sailor. But once he left, there was time to study his opportunities. Finally he hid his savings back in its place and went to sleep.  
  
Most of the next day was spent readying the earl and Yamato for their journey. Nobles never traveled light. Yamato insisted on packing clothing for every possible occasion that might come up. Things had to be packed for Gazimon and Gabumon as well. Late afternoon the hired carriage finally pulled away. The staff waited until the carriage was well beyond the manor's gates before everyone felt they could relax. As if of one mind, they all went into the house and collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
Fatigue set in, delaying Takeru's plans until the next day. Everyone was so exhausted that they slept straight through to the next morning. Early the next morning Takeru left a note for cook, then he and Patamon returned to the woods where they first met Wizardmon.  
  
"So how do we find his cottage?" asked Patamon grumpily. He would rather be in his hammock asleep than wandering around the forest at this early hour.  
  
"Why don't you fly up over the trees and see if you can spot anything?"  
  
Reluctantly Patamon flew over the treetops. He returned a few moments later. "There's smoke coming from the north. Like from a campfire or chimney." The two went in the direction Patamon noted. After walking for about a mile, they came across a small clearing. A small, pleasant cottage sat in the center surrounded by a small, well kept garden. "Nice place," said Patamon as he flew closer.  
  
"I hope this is the right place," said Takeru. He walked up to the door to knock. It swung open before he could touch it.   
  
"Is it safe?" asked Patamon, who landed nervously behind Takeru.   
  
"Yeah," returned Takeru, a note of uncertainty in his voice. They walked past several rooms. "This cottage didn't seem so large from the outside," he said after 10 minutes.  
  
"Welcome Takeru, Patamon," said a voice from a nearby room. The two were nearly startled out of their skins. "Forgive me for not greeting you at the door," said Wizardmon as he walked through a door. "I knew you were coming, but I started reading while waiting for you. And once I start it's hard to stop."  
  
"We weren't sure we'd found your home," said Takeru.  
  
"Well, now that you're here, why don't you two join me for morning tea? I know that you have many questions. Hopefully not as many as the princess' tutor Sir Koushiro. Once he starts asking questions he never seems to stop. Each answer I give him leads to five more questions." As he talks, he leads Takeru and Patamon through the house.   
  
"I didn't realize your home was so large," said Takeru as they passed two more rooms.  
  
"It's larger on the inside than on the outside," said Wizardmon casually. Before Takeru could ask what that meant, Wizardmon led them into a small, pleasantly furnished room. Wizardmon had been expecting them. That was certain from the 3 place settings at the table. The two guests' eyes went wide. On the table were foods that they had only had small tastes of when Cook snuck them tidbits. Foods that the earl felt were too good for servants. Sweet cakes, lucscious jams and jellies, crisp cookies, rich custards. . . . Takeru and Patamon were amazed - and becoming hungrier by the moment.  
  
"Please, eat, enjoy yourselves. Then we can talk," said Wizardmon. He smiled one of his hidden smiles in satisfaction as the two youngsters began to eat. They ate as if they hadn't been fed decently in weeks. Truthfully, all they had were the meager rations allowed them by the earl, supplemented by the occasional treat the two allowed themselves from Takeru's hard earned money. Neither Patamon nor Takeru paid any attention to their host. If they had, they would be amazed at the food passing right  
through the high collar of his cloak to his perpetually hidden mouth.   
  
Patamon and Takeru ate until they were beyond stuffed. "I don't think I've _ever_ ate that much," said Takeru. "Last time I had anything like that was when half a dozen guests didn't show up for one of the earl's banquets and there was food left over. And that must have been three years ago."  
  
"Even when your mother was alive, the earl was not known for his generocity," said Wizardmon. "Your mother knew exactly how to get the earl to do what she wanted though. But everyone knew your mother was the one responsible."  
  
"Could you. . . . tell me about my mother?" asked Takeru.  
  
"She was a wonderful woman. Kind and generous. She is the one who tempered your father and brother. Have you ever seen a portrait?"  
  
Takeru nodded. "There is one at the top of the grand stairs. When I look at the portrait, she looks so sad. Like she feels sorry for me, but can't help me."  
  
"You two have the same eyes." Wizardmon noticed that despite Takeru's wanting to know more about his mother, the youth was in emotional pain. Too long deprived of the mother's love he desparately needed. Patamon also could tell that his friend was in pain.  
  
"Wizardmon, we found a Digivice in the woods," said Patamon, trying to change the subject. "We took it to the registry office, but the clerk said it belonged to Takeru."  
  
"Interesting," said Wizardmon. "May I see it?" Nodding, Takeru pulled it out of his pocket. Wizardmon held it and closed his eyes briefly. "Someone is looking out for you Takeru," he pronounced. "This radiates the aura of your mother's Elecmon. I guess the rumors are true that after her passing, he retreated to the Primary Village, where digi-eggs appear and often hatch. Other than the registry office, only Primary Village has the ability to bond Digivices with their owners."  
  
"Mother's Elecmon. . . . I would like to meet him some day and thank him," said Takeru softly.  
  
There was silence for a moment as Wizardmon gathered his thoughts. "Takeru, I'm very glad you and Patamon decided to come by today. I wanted to ask your help."  
  
"My help?" replied Takeru, shaking himself out of his thoughts.  
  
"As I'm certain you've heard, Princess Sora, the fiancee of Prince Taichi, is coming to visit her betrothed in 3 months," explained Wizardmon.  
  
"Yes, I've heard the earl planning. He and Yamato have been invited to the palace. All of the nobility has, to introduce the princess to our country. They're supposed to go on a tour of the country after that. The earl is trying to convince the king to have them visit our town," said Takeru.  
  
"Which will probably happen, since Yamato is supposedly one of Prince Taichi's closest friends," added Patamon.  
  
"All of us have been making plans for while the earl is away," said Takeru.  
  
"And have you made your plans?" asked Wizardmon.  
  
"I was going to do things to try and earn some money," admitted Takeru. "In 6 months I will be of age, legally able to leave the earl. . . . able to leave my father. Patamon and I have been saving every coin we earn, so that we will have enough money to be comfortable when we leave."  
  
"Then I have a proposition for the two of you," said Wizardmon. Takeru and Patamon stared at him. "The king has asked me to come and perform before the court," explained Wizardmon. "However, for some of my grander spells, I need an assistant. The king becomes rather uncomfortable when I use nobles as volunteers, and from experience, most servants and Digimon just do not work well. I would like the two of you to be my assistants for my performances."  
  
"Us?" asked Patamon.  
  
"We're honored, sir, but the earl. . . . " began Takeru.  
  
"The earl wouldn't know it was you. Your comrades at the manor would never report you gone, if they knew you were with me. The two of you would be right under the earl and Yamato's noses and they wouldn't have a clue."  
  
"I don't know," Takeru hesitated.  
  
"It would be a paid position of course," said Wizardmon. "And a lot more comfortable and enjoyable than doing some sort of manual labor."  
  
"And we won't get in trouble with the earl?" asked Takeru.  
  
"Absolutely not," said Wizardmon.  
  
"I say we go for it," stated Patamon. "I'd love to be right there and Gabumon and Gazimon don't even know it's me."  
  
"All right," said Takeru.  
  
  
- -  
  
"Princess, are you all right?" asked Sir Ken. More and more often he noticed Princess Hikari was staring out into space instead of paying attention to her lessons.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir Ken," apologized the princess. "I just have a lot on my mind." She let out a deep sigh. "Is it possible to be surrounded by people and still be incredibly lonely."  
  
"Yes, it's possible," replied Ken. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because that's how I've been feeling lately," admitted Hikari. "I mean, Miyako would rather be with you, Mimi would rather be with either Koushirou or Jou, Taichi's always thinking about Princess Sora. . . . and I'm stuck with Daisuke."  
  
Ken chuckled. "I can see where that would be a problem. What about Gatomon?"  
  
"She doesn't quite understand. It's not the kind of loneliness where you have no one around. It's the kind where you want to be with that one special person. I know Taichi feels it to some degree being away from Princess Sora, but at least he'll be with her soon. And next year they'll be married. But I still haven't found that person yet. Do I make any sense?"  
  
"Perfect sense," replied Ken to Hikari's surprise. "Before I met Lady Miyako," he explained, "I often felt lost and alone, despite having Wormmon. When my services were requested at the palace as a tutor, I never expected to meet someone like Miyako, let alone fall in love with her. . . ." Ken hesitated briefly. "Sometimes I am still unsure as to where our relationship will go. If it will last another week, or the rest of our lives. But even if it lasts only a day, I am still glad of the experience."  
  
With a sigh, Hikari looked out the window, wondering if she would even have a few moments respite from her loneliness.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author's notes: Chapter 3 will be out in another couple of days.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

A Digi-Tale, Chapter 3  
  
by Time Lady  
  
-----------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I'm just borrowing them for the duration of this story.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Chapter 1 of "A Digi-Tale" can be found at http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=156653  
  
Chapter 2 of "A Digi-Tale" can be found at http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=158579  
  
-----------------------  
  
The time passed torturously slow for Takeru. Sadly the week the earl was away was far too short, and the time until Yamato returned to the palace too long. Takeru's back ached from lashings he received from the earl for minor errors, such as spilling soup on the tablecloth when serving it. Patamon went about his own chores almost nervously. Gazimon's tricks and torments were becoming unbearable to the little Digimon. Two thoughts kept the youths from going mad. First was the secret adventure, where Takeru and Patamon would be Wizardmon's assistants. Second was Takeru's upcoming birthday - and freedom.  
  
Finally the earl and Gazimon left for the capital. The staff breathed a sigh of relief. Patamon and Takeru set out for Wizardmon's cottage immediately. Cook and Vargas knew that the two were going to be helping Wizardmon with some sort of project. So long as they returned a week before the earl was due back, neither cared exactly what Takeru and Patamon were doing with Wizardmon.  
  
They were warmly greeted by the old Digimon. Wizardmon allowed the two a day to rest, before beginning their brief training. Aside from the training they expected in dealing with Wizardmon's act, they were also given a crash course on etiquette and behavior. "You will be guests at the palace," explained Wizardmon. "You will be expected to carry yourself in particular ways. I am trying to teach you in 3 days what you should have been learning your entire life."  
  
Takeru tried to remember what he could from behavior he had witnessed at the manor. It was easier than he thought. Dancing, however, was a little harder. A Floramon friend of Wizardmon's endeavored to teach the youth some basic dance steps. With all of the training, Takeru became nervous with anticipation.  
  
- -  
  
Hikari waited as the royal carriage pulled up in front of the palace entrance. A footman jumped from his position on the back of the carriage and opened the door. A young man with short, blonde hair in a guard's uniform stepped from the carriage. "Who is that?" asked Miyako.   
  
Sir Koushirou stood behind the princess and Lady Miyako with his notes. "My guess would be that this is Wallace, Princess Sora's bodyguard." Another young man with slightly longer golden hair stepped out of the carriage. He was dressed as a nobleman. "This would be Lord Michael, the queen's emissary. He has been in charge of the wedding negotiations." A boy, also dressed in finery followed Lord Michael. "That should be Viscount Iori, the queen's nephew and ward. Viscount Iori's late mother was the queen's younger sister. He has been the princess' companion since his parents died four years ago."  
  
"How awful," said Hikari, her heart going out to the boy. A slender young woman with a familiar face stepped out of the carriage. Lady Jun, Lord Daisuke's sister, had been sent to greet the princess and her party and to lead the official escort. Hikari was surprised, since Lady Jun was rather flighty. The princess honestly thought Lady Jun was something of a flake. But since Lady Jun and Lord Daisuke's father had been the king's companion in their youth, the two were often given important assignments. Suddenly an elegant young woman stepping out of the carriage caught Hikari's attention. Lord Michael helped her step out of the carriage. Prince Taichi rushed forward to take her hand. Hikari had no doubt that this was Princess Sora. He escorted the princess into the palace.   
  
After the princess and her party had a chance to rest and refresh themselves, there would be an official presentation ceremony. Princess Sora would be presented to the king and queen. The betrothal papers would be signed. The wedding date would be set. Then the engagement festivities would begin.  
  
Hikari felt incredibly alone.  
  
----  
  
"I wish we had more time," said Takeru.   
  
"At least you will understand what to expect in my performance," returned Wizardmon. "Now, as to your disguises. . . ." He began to rummage in a large chest. "I know it's here somewhere. . . . no, that's not it. . . . that isn't it either. . . ah, here it is!" Wizardmon pulled out what looked like an orange egg, with little wings   
  
"What is it?" asked Patamon.  
  
"This is a digimental," explained Wizardmon. "It will allow you to digivolve. Digivolved, no one will know you so long as you don't reveal your identity." He handed the Digimental to Takeru. "Say 'Digi armor energize.' The digimental will merge with your digivice."  
  
Takeru glanced at Patamon, who nodded. "Digi armor energize!" said Takeru. A bright glow suffused Patamon. The little Digimon grew, his shape changing. Light flashed. In Patamon's place stood a large, winged horse. The digimental turned into a beam of light that flew into the digivice and disappeared. "Wha. . . ." began Takeru in surprise.  
  
"Your friend Patamon digivolved to Pegasusmon," said Wizardmon. "As I said, no one will know that this is Patamon. Until Patamon is able to digivolve higher on his own, this digimental will allow him to progress to a newer, more powerful form."  
  
"Are there other digimentals?" asked Pegasusmon as he tested the feel of his newer, larger wings.  
  
"Yes. Each digimental will affect you differently," replied Wizardmon. "Now Takeru, go change into your costume."  
  
Takeru picked up the white satin outfit and looked at it critically. "Do I have to?"  
  
"You don't want your brother and father to discover your presence, do you?"  
  
"But this. . . . ."  
  
"Is all part of the act. Go on now," Wizardmon shooed Takeru out of the room. The young man returned several minutes later dressed in a white satin tunic and satin leggings. White leather boots came up to his knees. Pegasusmon snickered when he saw the white-feathered wings attached to the back of Takeru's vest.  
  
"Ha-ha," retorted Takeru dryly. "Laugh it up."  
  
"Remember Takeru, you are part of my act. You are the tenshi, the angel. This is your role. You will only be known as the tenshi for your own protection."  
  
"I understand. I feel stupid in this outfit, but I understand," replied Takeru.  
  
Wizardmon pulled a white hood over Takeru's head, hiding his hair. The front of the hood came down over his face to form a mask, only allowing his eyes, nose, and mouth to be seen. Finally Wizardmon handed Takeru a helmet that covered his face except for his mouth. Two slits allowed him perfect vison, but did not allow those on the outside to see his eyes. "Well?" said Takeru as he turned around to Pegasusmon.  
  
"If I didn't know it was you in the first place., I wouldn't know it was you," admitted Pegasusmon. He tried to see around the mask and helmet, but could not. Looking at a particular angle did allow a glimpse of Takeru's eyes. But that one would have to be much shorter than Takeru and standing right under his chin making a conscious effort to look up into his eyes.  
  
"That is the idea," returned Wizardmon. "Now, let us be off. Our first show is this evening."  
  
----  
  
Hikari tried hard not to yawn. These long ceremonies were tiresome. It was mostly official introductions. Next to her, Prince Taichi was a bundle of nervous energy. His eyes never left Princess Sora's. Both had to be prompted for their parts in the introduction ceremony. The younger princess blushed when her stomach growled. She should have had a snack before the ceremony began.  
  
After two hours of formal introductions, Hikari breathed a sigh of relief. The ceremony was over and the feast would begin. Hikari found herself seated between Lord Daisuke and Viscount Iori. Despite her pleasant conversation with the young man, Hikari still felt alone. The princess glanced around the room. At a nearby table she caught the eye of Sir Ken, who raised his glass to her. Lady Miyako, seated to Ken's right, did not notice the exchange.   
  
The dinner was practically as long as the introduction ceremony, with far too many courses for the princess' taste. Hikari picked at the plates set in front of her despite her hunger. She didn't notice her mother's worried glances.   
  
Servants began clearing away the dessert dishes. Gennai, the prime minister, stood. "On behalf of the royal family, I would like to invite our honored guests to a special performance. If you would please move to the ball room?" The assembled guests stood and walked to the ballroom. Chairs were arranged in a semicircle. Two boxes, one large and one huge, dominated the center of the room. Next to it was a table with various items laid out. Gennai stepped forward.  
  
"Your majesties, your highnesses, honored noble guests. I am honored this evening to present an entertainer known throughout our lands for his skills of prestidigitation and amazing feats of magic. And now, without further adieu, Wizardmon!" Gennai walked over to his seat.   
  
Wizardmon's outfit glittered more than normal. Those who knew him applauded enthusiastically. Those who didn't applauded politely. The Digimon made a low bow. "Thank you for your warm welcome," said Wizardmon. "I would now like to introduce my assistant. . . ." Wizardmon looked around. "Errr. . . . I appear to be missing one assistant." He looked somewhat embarrassed. "Forgive me ladies and gentlemen. Might I ask for an assistant from the audience for the moment?"" The old Digimon scanned the crowd for the moment. Several of the nobles assembled seemed to want to take up his offer. However, Wizardmon already had his choice in mind. "Princess Hikari," said Wizardmon with a bow, "if you would do me the honor of assisting me with this trick?"  
  
"Me?" Princess Hikari seemed surprised to be chosen.   
  
"Go ahead," whispered Prince Taichi, who sat next to her.   
  
No one noticed that Gatomon was glaring at Wizardmon, or Wizardmon's wink towards Gatomon.   
  
Princess Hikari stood and approached Wizardmon. The audience applauded. "What would you like me to do?" she asked softly.  
  
"Your highness, please examine this table. Are there any trap doors beneath?" asked Wizardmon.  
  
"No," she said aloud.  
  
Wizardmon unlatched two panels on the box and swung them down. "Please examine the box. Assure the audience that there are no false panels."  
  
Hikari became intrigued by her request. She thoroughly examined the box. "There are no false panels."  
  
"Could anything be hiding anywhere near the box?"  
  
"Absolutely not," she replied, her hands on her hips. Stifled laughter rippled through the audience.  
  
"Very well. Would you help me close these panels?" Hikari complied. Once the panels were closed, the box was totally sealed. Wizardmon stepped over to the table of supplies and retrieved a large, red cloth. "Your highness, please examine this cloth and describe it to the audience."  
  
"It's a very fine satin," she said. "But nothing is hiding in it."  
  
"Then let us proceed." Wizardmon covered the box with the cloth. The cloth was not long enough to touch the floor. "Your highness, please watch that nothing sneaks in and climbs in through the bottom of the box." Taking one corner of the table, Wizardmon walks around and turns the table three times. "Princess Hikari, when I count to three, pull the cloth off. Ready?"   
  
Hikari picked up a corner of the cloth. "Ready."  
  
"One. Two. Three!" Wizardmon gestured as Hikari pulled the cloth off the box. Then he flipped the latch on the top panel of the box. It flew open and the side panels dropped.  
  
The audience gasped. A figure rose from a crouching position. Standing before them, in the center of the platform, was a young man dressed entirely in white. A silvery helmet covered his head and most of his face. White, feathered wings adorned his shoulders.  
  
"Princess Hikari, ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce my assistant, the Tenshi," announced Wizardmon.   
  
As the crowd applauded, Takeru bowed low. He felt as if a horde of Snowbotamon were bouncing around in his stomach. Wizardmon moved a stool in front of the table and he stepped down. Takeru glanced around at the audience. He saw Viscount Yamato seated behind Prince Taichi, and their father seated a few rows further back. Their appearance made his nervousness increase. Then his eyes fell on Princess Hikari. Everything else was forgotten.  
  
Or would have been, had Wizardmon not said, "Thank you for your assistance your highness. The Tenshi will now assist me." Takeru blinked in confusion, though no one saw it past the helmet, then nodded.   
  
"I can't believe he actually did that," said Gatomon quietly, an angry note to her voice.  
  
"Patience little one," said Leomon. He sat behind Gatomon, as did Pixiemon, the queen's Digimon.   
  
"Think you Wizardmon plots?" asked Pixiemon.  
  
"I know he's up to something," said Gatomon. "And I don't want Hikari to be hurt."  
  
"Now Tenshi," said Wizardmon, "I'm sure many of these people assembled do not believe I conjured you out of thin air. Shall I repeat this trick?"  
  
Takeru was very aware of the audiences' eyes upon him. Particularly the eyes of the princess. He swallowed hard. "Perhaps it should be up to your noble audience," replied Takeru, his voice strong and clear. He had to remember to project his voice, not to use the meek tone he normally did in the presence of his superiors. "You are an angel," Wizardmon had told him before they left. "Rise above those who try to cast you down." Takeru kept running this thought through his mind. Particularly when he looked into the audience and saw Viscount Yamato behind Prince Taichi. Further back sat the earl. "I can't let them distract me," thought Takeru.  
  
Wizardmon turned to the audience. "Shall I?" The chorus of yes and the cheers weren't unexpected. "Then perhaps we should conjure something larger. If you would assist me Tenshi?"  
  
As they had practiced, they moved forward the larger box and repeated the actions from before. Takeru pulled off the cloth. The box opened up to reveal Pegasusmon. The Digimon reared up and spread his wings in a grand gesture.  
  
"I wonder if this is Wizardmon's attempt to bring you an angel of your own," Leomon whispered jokingly to Gatomon. She glared at him.  
  
"There is much I have not been told," said Pixiemon. "Right am I?"  
  
Gatomon chose to ignore the two of them and shifted her attention to Princess Hikari. Wizardmon, his angel assistant, and the Pegasusmon were going through an elaborate routine of making things disappear and reappear. But Gatomon could tell that the princess' eyes weren't on the trickery. They were on the young man in white. Gatomon wanted to know every last detail about this stranger. She would find out somehow.  
  
The performance was not nearly as long as Hikari would have liked. However, this was just a preview of Wizardmon's grand performance in a couple of days. "Is Wizardmon going to stay at the palace?" she asked her mother.  
  
"Of course," replied the queen.   
  
Hikari didn't ask about the tenshi. It stood to reason that, if Wizardmon was going to stay in the palace, so would the tenshi. She knew he wasn't a real angel. He was flesh and blood. Something about him made the princess want to find out more about him. What kind of young man hid behind the helmet?  
  
"Thank you," said Wizardmon with a low bow. The tenshi and Pegasusmon bowed as well.  
  
"Encore! Encore!" shouted several guests as they stood and applauded.  
  
"Ah, you are too kind. However, you will have to wait for the full performance," said Wizardmon.  
  
"You were most kind to give us this preview," said the king. "You and your assistants are welcome to stay at the palace."  
  
"Your highness is most gracious," replied Wizardmon. "The Tenshi, Pegasusmon and I are honored."  
  
The king clapped three times. Servants stepped forward and escorted Takeru, Pegasusmon, and Wizardmon out of the room. Hikari wanted to go after them, but she knew she wouldn't be permitted. Slowly the nobles and their Digimon began to withdraw from the ballroom. Finally she was able to leave.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" asked Lady Mimi.  
  
"Oh. . . . ummm. . . ."  
  
"Don't stammer. It's not lady like. That isn't the point, your highness. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. Off to bed," said Lady Mimi authoritatively. Sighing, Hikari allowed Lady Mimi to escort her back to her room.  
  
Gatomon peeked out from behind a drape. She knew the princess had intended to try and find Wizardmon's companion.  
  
Wizardmon, however, had anticipated someone trying to find Takeru's room. A warding spell would keep anyone from finding him. Unaware of this, Takeru sat down on the bed.   
  
Never before had he been able to stay in such a fine room. Once, when he was younger and the earl was away, he had snuck into one of the guest bedrooms for a few hours and fell asleep. Melorah scolded him and warned him away from doing that again.  
  
"Your bath is drawn sir," said the servant who led him to the room. "Is there anything else you will need?"  
  
"No, thank you," said Takeru.   
  
"I'm going to devolve," said Pegasusmon when they were alone. "I don't think I can get very comfortable like this to sleep."  
  
"Sure," said Takeru as he removed his helmet. "I'm going to take my bath."   
  
As Takeru undressed, Pegasusmon devolved to Patamon. "Boy, digivolving takes a lot out of you," he said as he followed Takeru to the bathroom. "Mind if I eat the fruit in the bowl on the table."  
  
"As long as it isn't wax," replied Takeru. He eased himself into the hot water. Scented oils and soaps sat on the edge of the tub. Smiling, he chose one of the soaps and picked up a washcloth with the royal monogram. He couldn't remember ever having such a luxurious bath in his life. When he finished, he wrapped himself in a fluffy towel and sat in front of the fireplace to dry.   
  
Over in the bed, he could see Patamon was sound asleep. Most of the fruit in the bowl was gone. Takeru finished drying himself, then climbed into bed as well. Sleep didn't come as easily to him. Takeru's dreams were filled with a beautiful princess with soft brown eyes.  
  
That same princess awoke the next morning after dreaming of being carried away by an angel in white satin. She didn't want to wake up. But Gatomon could be rather insistent. Besides, she had to be ready in time for a ladies' breakfast.  
  
Lady Mimi, Lady Miyako, and Lady Jun were already in the queen's garden with their digimon. Hawkmon sat and fidgeted. He hated these kinds of breakfasts, since he was usually the only male present, other than Pixiemon. He sighed in relief when Gatomon came. Gatomon was much better conversation than Palmon. "I really hate these things," he confided to Gatomon in a low voice.  
  
"Me too," admitted Gatomon. "I could think of a dozen things I'd rather be doing. Hikari really doesn't like these either. But the queen insists."  
  
"Yes, but you're not the only male here."  
  
"What about Pixiemon?"  
  
"Have you ever tried to hold a lengthy conversation with him?"  
  
"You're right about that." The two ended their conversation when they saw the queen and Princess Sora approaching. Hawkmon saw Biyomon walking behind Princess Sora. His eyes went wide. Suddenly he tried to slick back some of his feathers. Gatomon winced and shook her head in disbelief.  
  
The ladies and their Digimon rose and curtsied politely while Hawkmon bowed. Princess Sora sat in a seat next to Hikari. "We didn't have much of a chance to speak yesterday," said Sora with a smile to her future sister-in-law. Hikari was glad of the change. She had been speaking with, or rather listening to, Lady Jun and had come to the conclusion that the woman was a flake and an idiot. Talking with Princess Sora would provide a refreshing change.  
  
---  
  
Takeru awoke as the sun streamed into his room. He didn't remember ever sleeping so well. "Ah, you're awake."  
  
"GAH!" Takeru was surprised to see Wizardmon sitting in the chair before the fire.  
  
"Another five minutes," muttered Patamon, who rolled to his other side.  
  
"Sorry to startle you," said Wizardmon. "I was planning on performing in the fair this afternoon, so I thought you might want to walk around and see some of the sights this morning." Takeru sat up, rubbed his eyes, and yawned. He jostled Patamon until he too awoke. "Why don't you digivolve Patamon, then go into the other room and change. I'll send for breakfast."  
  
Nodding, Takeru found his digivice in his pocket from the day before. Sleepily Patamon glided to the floor. "Digi-Armor energize!" called Takeru, fighting back a yawn. Once Patamon digivolved to Pegasusmon, Takeru stumbled out of the room into the bathroom. He put on another white satin suit in a different style than the one from the day before.   
  
"Do I have to wear the wings?" he asked.  
  
"You must maintain your appearance," returned Wizardmon.  
  
"Even for this morning? I'll feel ridiculous marching around town wearing a pair of wings," protested Takeru.  
  
"I didn't get much choice in the matter, did I?" asked Pegasusmon.  
  
"As long as you are with me, you'll be fine," returned Wizardmon.  
  
As Takeru settled his helmet, a polite knock came at the door. Wizardmon opened it. A servant walked in pushing a cart laden with food. Takeru and Pegasusmon's mouths watered at the smells. The servant served freshly squeezed juice, bacon and eggs, pancakes, fruit pastries. . . . The youngsters gorged themselves on the fine food ravenously. The servant made sure their plates were never empty. Pegasusmon prefered the fruit filled pastries and pancakes over the rest. All were sated when the servant pushed the cart out of the room.  
  
"If you're not too stuffed to move, let's go to the fair," said Wizardmon.  
  
-----  
  
Princess Hikari was listening to Princess Sora tell of her homeland. Much about Sora made Hikari feel as if the princess was a kindred spirit. However, Hikari's mind kept drifting off to the mysterious young man that came with Wizardmon the night before.  
  
"My cousin Iori and I would very much like to see some of the capitol," Sora said.  
  
"An escort could be provided, if you would like to go after lunch," suggested the queen. "Hikari, would you like to join them this afternoon?"  
  
"If we don't make a big deal of it, I might," said Hikari. "It's just no fun going and having everyone recognize you."  
  
"I know," said Sora. "Sometimes Iori and I would dress up as peasants and sneak out to see the fair."  
  
"Yes, and your mother would get extremely upset afterwards," added Biyomon.  
  
"I'm certain we could arrange something less formal," said the queen.  
  
------  
  
Takeru walked and stared, amazed at the sights of the capital. It was a far cry from the small village near the manor. Even this fair was 10 times larger than any he had seen. A couple of street artists begged him and Pegasusmon to pose for sketches. Takeru's face turned bright red, but he did pose. Wizardmon stopped and talked with old acquaintances. Takeru noticed he was talking to an Elecmon, who kept turning and looking at Takeru. The artists, who were rapidly gathering, soon blocked off his view.   
  
After lunch, they browsed a little more, then made their way to a small stage surrounded by some benches. "We're going to just do some mini performances," said Wizardmon. "Think of them as practice for your great performance at the palace."  
  
People started filling in the benches quickly. Word had spread that Wizardmon was performing, and everyone wanted to see him.   
  
By the second performance, Takeru was gaining confidence. He was glad for the chance to practice.  
  
--------  
  
With much wrangling by the queen, a small escort was arranged. They chose the plainest clothing they had. To avoid attracting attention, only the prince and princesses, Viscount Yamato, Lord Daisuke, and Viscount Iori were there, with Princess Sora's bodyguard Michael and a couple of other guards dressed in plain clothes. To the casual observer, they appeared a small group of well-to-do people on holiday. Their Digimon, all rare and easily noticed types, remained behind at the palace.  
  
Iori's eyes went wide at all the sights. "Your city is quite different from home," he said.  
  
"Yes," added Sora. "The architecture is quite different. We also do not have open fairs quite like this."  
  
"Sometimes this is the best way to find hidden talent," admitted Taichi. "Last year we found some excellent musicians and artists."  
  
"Artist Row is usually down this way," said Hikari. They made their way down one of the side streets to another square. Several artists had parchments, tapestries, weavings, pottery, and canvases laid out on the ground and on tables. Sora examined some pottery and baskets, commenting on how lovely they were. She purchased a tapestry, which was rolled up and handed to a guard. Taichi made notes about the various artists, remembering a few from previous meetings.   
  
"Oh my," said Hikari. She was near some tables where artists were doing sketches of people while they waited. She was very surprised to find sketches of Wizardmon's angel companion and Pegasusmon.  
  
"Such a charming young man," said a young woman who was coloring in a sketch with chalk. "He is with Wizardmon in the entertainers' square." Grateful for the news, Hikari bought a couple of the woman's sketches of the tenshi. The artist rolled the parchments carefully and tied them with ribbons. "I had to go over there and watch him."  
  
"Thank you," said Hikari as she pulled out a few extra coins for the woman.  
  
"Oh miss, this is too much," protested the woman.  
  
"This is well worth it," she said, gesturing with the pictures. "As is your news." Before the woman could say anything else, Hikari turned to the others. "How about we check out the entertainers' square?"  
  
-----  
  
Takeru finished setting up for the next show. He glanced up and saw several people sitting down together. Suddenly, his heart leapt into his throat. The princess! Then his heart fell into the pit of his stomach. Yamato. . . . "Say nothing," he heard Wizardmon whisper in his ear.   
  
"But. . . ."  
  
"It looks as if they are trying to see the sights without being noticed. Few people recognize them when they are not in their lofty settings."  
  
Nodding, Takeru continued preparations.  
  
Princess Sora sat on one of the benches between Taichi and Iori. It was fun walking about and not being noticed. She glanced over at Hikari. "I think your sister is smitten with Wizardmon's tenshi," she whispered to Taichi.  
  
"What makes you say that?" he asked.   
  
"The performance hasn't even started and she hasn't been able to keep her eyes off him." Taichi glanced across Sora at his sister.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if this was part of some plan of Wizardmon's," said Taichi. "She was very down the last time he visited. And with Wizardmon, you never know what lurks in that mind of his."  
  
"That would be so sweet," said Sora. She slipped her hand in Taichi's.  
  
"I wonder who is behind that helment," said Yamato. "Can't be anyone of noble blood. No one of noble birth would do anything as demeaning as being a full time magician's assistant."  
  
:"I would," said Iori. "It looks like fun."  
  
"And besides, Wizardmon is far more than any stage magician, as you should well know," returned Taichi.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Iori.  
  
"Wizardmon is rumored to be one of the most powerful Digimon around," said Taichi. "No one truly knows how powerful he is. Performing is a hobby."  
  
"So why would Yamato know any differently?" asked Iori.  
  
Taichi smiled. His fiancee's young cousin was as inquisitive as Sir Koushirou. "Wizardmon has a cottage in Yamato's province," explained the prince.   
  
"Yes, but he's only recently returned," interjected Yamato. "He's been away since. . ." he was about to say since his mother died, but stopped, ". . . since my fourth birthday."  
  
"I don't see what's so special about that angel," sniffed Daisuke. "What's he got that I haven't?"  
  
"He's tall," began Hikari, "handsome, graceful. . . ."  
  
"All right, all right," snapped Daisuke  
  
Before anything else could be said, the angel picked up a small mallet and hit a gong. The entire audience became focused on the performance.  
  
Takeru was as nervous as he was the night before. Just when he was starting to feel comfortable. . . . He didn't know if it was because of the princess or Yamato. "Just ignore them," Pegasusmon whispered in Takeru's ear. Nodding, Takeru continued with the routine as he had done before. He tried to block out the noble's presence, but it was very difficult.   
  
Hikari wasn't watching the act at all. Her eyes were only for the tenshi. Somehow she needed to get some time to talk with him, to see what kind of person was beneath the helmet. For Hikari, the performance was all too short.  
  
"Come on," said Taichi, tugging on her sleeve.  
  
"Can't we stay for another show?" she asked her brother, putting on her little girl voice.  
  
Prince Taichi knew his sister's tricks all too well. "We have the special performance coming up. Besides, we only have a couple of hours left, and there is more to show our guests." With a sigh, Hikari allowed her brother to tow her away.  
  
By the time Takeru and Pegasusmon returned to the palace, both were tired and hoping for a quiet meal, a hot soak and a chance to sleep. Sleeping would have to wait. Takeru was waiting for a servant to draw his bath when Wizardmon announced they had been invited to dine with the royal family. The bath would have to be a quick one. He dressed in one of the more elegant costumes Wizardmon provided him with. "I think for dinner, you might trade a cape for the wings," suggested Wizardmon as he picked out a green vest and matching cape for Takeru. "The wings might be uncomfortable at the dinner table."  
  
Dinner. Most of Takeru's appetite fled. It wasn't that he was unused to being the one served. It wasn't that he was surrounded by the most powerful nobles of the kingdom. It was the fact that he was seated between Princess Hikari and Lady Mimi. He felt Lady Mimi critically watching his every move. And the princess. . . . every time she spoke to him, he felt tongue-tied.   
  
Mimi studied the "tenshi" seated next to her. It was obvious Princess Hikari was becoming infatuated with him. And the young man seemed to be hanging on her every word. He also appeared ready to die of embarrassment. The part of his face that could be seen under the helmet (which she considered rude to wear at the dinner table, but the king and queen were allowing), was turning bright red. Obviously he was unused to being surrounded by nobility. Yet there was a particular air about him, that she couldn't not like him.  
  
Gatomon stared daggers at the young man seated next to the princess. More of Wizardmon's tricks. Some coincidence he was seated where he was. Hikari hadn't stopped talking about him since she'd returned from the fair. Pegasusmon watched her curiously, then glanced over at Takeru and the princess. He felt sorry for Takeru, who looked like he would rather be anywhere than there.  
  
After dinner they moved to the parlor. Takeru found himself talking with some of the gentlemen. As Wizardmon taught him, he tried to be as circumvent as possible. Everyone tried to pry into his origins, but he had several stock answers to give. Even the Digimon were questioning him.   
  
At last he managed to slip away into one of the gardens. He was becoming overheated from the crush of bodies and the helmet he wore. Takeru found a quiet, secluded area by a fountain. Carefully he made certain he was alone. With a sigh he slipped the helmet off and pulled back the hood. The breeze blowing through his hair felt great after wearing the heavy helmet all day.  
  
Hikari saw the tenshi slip out of the room. As soon as she could, she followed him, unaware she was being followed by Gatomon. The princess watched as the tenshi pulled back his hood. Mentally she cursed her poor positioning. All she could see was golden hair glistening in the moonlight.  
  
Suddenly, Takeru heard movement in the bushes. Hurriedly he put on his helmet, leaving the hood off. "Who's out there?" he called. Biting her lower lip, Hikari stepped forward. "Your highness!" Takeru hurriedly bowed.  
  
"Oh please don't. I'm so tired of that," she said.  
  
"Yes your highness," replied Takeru.  
  
"Hikari," corrected the princess. "We are alone."  
  
Gatomon's sensitive ears strained to hear what Hikari was saying to the tenshi. "What are you doing?" she heard a soft voice say behind her. Startled, she turned to see Pegasusmon standing behind her.  
  
"None of your business," she snapped in a low voice.  
  
"Spying," returned Pegasusmon. "The princess and the tenshi are over that way."  
  
"What's it to you?" Gatomon flexed her claws.   
  
Pegasusmon stepped back. "Easy there," he returned. "I'm just making sure the tenshi is all right."  
  
"Why do you wear that helmet?" asked Hikari, looking up at Takeru. She found that if she looked at just the right angle, she could see his eyes through the slits of the helmet. They were the most incredible shade of blue. "If I commanded you, would you take it off?"  
  
"Forgive me your highness," replied Takeru. "I can not. Even if you commanded me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There are those. . . if they found out I was here. . . . let's just say I would be in a lot of trouble. They didn't want me to be here. . . ."  
  
In the bushes, Gatomon growled warningly, ready to leap at the tenshi. "Lady Gatomon, these are relatives of the tenshi. If they discovered he was here, they would most likely hurt him," said Pegasusmon.  
  
Gatomon's fur stopped bristling as she considered Pegasusmon's words. "Is he of noble birth?"  
  
"Yes," said Pegasusmon after a couple of moments. "Please tell no one that I told you. Even that small bit of information might endanger him. I would rather face your claws than the fury of his relatives."  
  
"Even briefly?" said Hikari softly.  
  
"Forgive me, but no. You have already seen more than I should have allowed."  
  
"Your highness!" they heard someone calling. Takeru stepped back into the shadows as Lady Miyako came towards them. "You had best return to the palace. Lady Mimi is looking for you. If she finds you out here. . . ."  
  
"Very well," Hikari turned to say farewell to the tenshi, but he was gone. Her heart sank.  
  
Behind a tree, Takeru removed his helmet and pulled up his hood/mask. "Forgive me your highness," he whispered, then set his helmet back on his head.  
  
to be continued  
  
Author's note: Chapter 4 will be out soon. Don't worry that this story will never be finished. The story _is_ finished. But it's far too long to read at one sitting. The entire story is 50 pages.  



	4. Chapter 4

A Digi-Tale, Chapter 4  
  
by Time Lady  
  
-----------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I'm just borrowing them for the duration of this story.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Chapter 1 of "A Digi-Tale" can be found at http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=156653  
  
Chapter 2 of "A Digi-Tale" can be found at http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=158579  
  
Chapter 3 of "A Digi-Tale" can be found at  
http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=160796  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
The next two days were pretty much the same for Takeru. He spent the morning seeing the fair and the afternoon performing with Wizardmon. He continued to have dinner with the nobility. After being incredibly shy the first time, he started to feel more relaxed. Particularly around Princess Hikari.  
  
Princess Hikari felt like her day dragged. Mornings were back in studies with Sir Koushirou and Sir Ken. Afternoons were spent with Lady Mimi in etiquette. At least Viscount Iori was a more agreeable dance partner than Lord Daisuke. Daisuke partnered with Miyako. Though she did feel sorry for Yamato, who was stuck dancing with Lady Jun. Jun was thrilled to have a chance to dance with Yamato. Normally Yamato avoided Jun like the plague.  
  
The princess' day didn't really improve until dinner time, when she could be with the mysterious tenshi. She longed to see him without the helmet, but respected his privacy. She could tell he was really worried about someone finding out his real identity. However, she treasured the time she could spend with him.  
  
The week passed all too quickly for Takeru and Hikari. Finally came the time for the grand performance. Nobles filed into the royal theater. Takeru was in full costume on stage. Ribbons had been wound in Pegasusmon's mane and tail.   
  
The show was twice as long as any they had done before. Things appeared, disappeared, and levitated. This was only a small portion of the tricks performed. By the time the show ended, the performers were exhausted. They didn't have much of a chance to rest afterwards, for the grand ball followed an hour after the performance.  
  
For once, Takeru didn't seem out of place, for the grand ball was a costume ball. All of the noblity dressed in various costumes. When he saw Princess Hikari, he couldn't help smiling. The princess had dressed as an angel, with elegant feathered wings and a glittering mask.  
  
"Why don't you ask the princess to dance?" prompted Wizardmon.  
  
"But I. . . ."  
  
"You can't do any worse than Lord Daisuke over there," said Wizardmon, who gestured to where the princess and Lord Daisuke were dancing. Daisuke was in chain mail, which was making him clumsier than usual. Hikari became irritated and walked away from her partner. "Go on."  
  
Hikari was furious with Daisuke. He had nearly ripped the skirt of her white satin gown with those chain mail boots of his. Turning around, she saw the tenshi in front of her, his visible face somewhat red.  
  
"Your highness," he stammered, "Would you do me the honor of a dance?"  
  
Hikari's expression softened. "I am the one who would be honored, my tenshi," she replied.  
  
Takeru tried to remember everything the Floramon had taught him. He became extremely self-conscious and worried about stepping on Hikari's dress or feet. She realized how nervous he was. "Relax," she whispered.   
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "This is the first time I've ever really danced with anyone."  
  
"You're doing fine," she replied. "I'm certain Lady Mimi would be impressed."  
  
"You're just saying that."  
  
"Perhaps. But I truly haven't enjoyed dancing with anyone so much in a long time."  
  
They danced together for three more dances. "I would like a little fresh air," said Hikari. She put her hand on his arm, indicating she wanted him to join her. They walked out of one of the french doors onto a patio, then into the garden. "You leave tomorrow, don't you?"  
  
"I must."  
  
"What will you do?"  
  
"Pegasusmon and I will return to our mundane little existance."  
  
Hikari stopped in a secluded part of the garden. She turned to face Takeru. "Stay here."  
  
"I wish I could." Takeru's voice dropped lower. "An angel can only exist on the mortal plain for so long, even if it is amongst nobility."  
  
"Is this for the same reason you can not take off the helmet?" Hikari rested her hand upon his chest.  
  
"I am afraid so. If I could stay here with you, my princess, I would never leave." He reached up to brush some stray hairs away from her face, then stroked her cheek. She held his hand there.  
  
"And there is nothing my father could do?" Her hand slowly moved up to his neck.  
  
"No." Takeru felt her hand slowly drawing his head down towards hers. He didn't resist.  
  
"Why can't I convince you to stay?" Her face turned up to his.  
  
"Because you are a princess, and I am a. . ." Takeru hesitated. His face was centimeters from hers.  
  
"An angel," she finished his sentence for him. "My angel, my tenshi." Hikari stood on her toes and closed the gap, her lips brushing his.  
  
Soft, tentative. . . Takeru had never felt anything like this before in his life. Somehow he felt Hikari hadn't either. Her hand on his neck tried to draw him closer. Gently he felt the tip of her tongue brush his lips. He parted his lips, allowing the kiss to deepen. Hikari felt like she could stay like this for hours. She wished she could freeze the moment.  
  
Takeru wanted this moment to go on forever. But warning bells sounded in his head. People would be looking for them if they were away too long. Slowly he pulled away. "We need to return to the party," he said, his voice deep with emotion.  
  
Hikari looked at him for some kind of sign. Reaching up, she felt a tear on his cheek rolling from under the helmet. She brushed it away, then nodded and allowed Takeru to lead her back to the ball.  
  
----  
  
The next morning, Hikari awoke after the most incredible dream of a golden haired, blue eyed angel making love to her on a cloud. Once she was fully awake, her mood fell. Her tenshi was supposed to leave this very afternoon. She might never see him again. Glancing outside, she saw the sky was as gray as her mood. She summoned a servant with her breakfast, then began to dress.  
  
Gatomon awoke with a yawn. She noticed the princess was awake and dressed. "Why are you wearing your riding clothes?"  
  
"I wanted to try and go for a ride before the weather turned foul."  
  
"Just go back to bed."  
  
"You go back to bed if you want to. I am going for a ride." The servants knocked at the door with trays of breakfast, cutting off any further conversation. Of course Gatomon wouldn't allow Hikari to go alone. The smell of the food roused the Digimon.  
  
After breakfast, they went down to the stables. Prince Taichi, Lord Michael, Sir Koushiro, and Viscount Yamato were having their horses saddled. "You are not going riding now," said Taichi.  
  
"Who says I'm not," sniffed Hikari as she directed her own horse to be saddled.  
  
"Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning," muttered Yamato under his breath. Hikari shot him a withering glare.  
  
"I say you're not," returned Taichi. "The weather will soon turn foul."  
  
"All the more reason to ride now and not later," returned Hikari. Once her horse was ready, the groom helped her mount. Gatomon sprung up behind her. Without a backwards glance, she took off at a gallop.  
  
----  
  
"TAKERU WAKE UP!" said Wizardmon, shaking the young man.  
  
"I'm up. . . ." he muttered. "Waz wrong?"  
  
"Dress quickly and digivolve Patamon," said Wizardmon. "There is an ill wind and danger in the air."  
  
Takeru said nothing. While Wizardmon woke Patamon, Takeru grabbed one of his suits. By now he automatically dressed with the mask, helmet, and wings. Takeru glanced out the window and saw the dark clouds. A chill ran through his bones. He saw a small figure riding out of the palace grounds. The princess. . . . a few moments later she was followed by 6 more riders. Patamon was still half asleep when Takeru called "Digi-armor energize!"  
  
"What gives?" muttered Pegasusmon through his yawn. Takeru and Wizardmon leapt onto his back.   
  
"I'll explain on the way."  
  
Hikari urged her horse to a gallop. Over her shoulder she saw her brother, his friends, and a couple of guards trying to catch up. She urged her horse faster, passing the palace gates. In her haste, she didn't notice the clouds becoming blacker, swirling around.  
  
A short distance behind, the others realized something was very wrong. They spurred their horses on. Pegasusmon flew from the palace window in the same direction, his powerful wings easily overtaking the others.  
  
The black clouds began to come together and take a form. Lightning flashed, thunder crashed, and evil laughter echoed. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of Hikari, startling her horse. The horse reared and threw Hikari and Gatomon to the ground.  
  
"So nice of you to drop in Princess," said a voice. The figure loomed over her.  
  
"HIKARI!" shouted Taichi as the figure grabbed Hikari and Gatomon.  
  
"STAR SHOWER!" The figure shielded his face as glowing stars rained down on him from Pegasusmon's hooves. Despite the pain, he held on to his catch.  
  
"CRIMSON LIGHTING!" returned the figure. Pegasusmon narrowly avoided the blast.   
  
"LET HER GO MYOTISMON!" shouted Wizardmon.  
  
"You're too late Wizardmon! The princess is mine!" Evil laughter filled their ears. Suddenly, the one Wizardmon called Myotismon disappeared, the princess and Gatomon with him.  
  
"NOOO!!!" shouted Taichi and Takeru in unison.  
  
----  
  
Wizardmon forcefully made the men and their Digimon return to the palace, where they gave the king and queen the awful news.  
  
"Myotisman is one of the most evil Digimon known." said Wizardmon.  
  
"But what would he want with Hikari?" asked the queen tearfully.  
  
"Too much," replied Leomon. "The daughter of the king and queen, and the heir to the throne. We must go after them."  
  
"Wizardmon, will you help us?" asked the king.  
  
"Of course," said Wizardmon. "My assistants and I are at your service. We _shall_ return the princess safely."  
  
"Then you shall have all of the soldiers you need," said the king.  
  
"If it please your majesty, I would go without soldiers," said Wizardmon. "Three can often enter where a thousand can not. Besides, speed is of the essence."  
  
"I leave this in your hands," returned the king.  
  
"By your leave, I would join you in rescuing the princess," said Leomon.  
  
"I too," added Pixiemon.  
  
"Very well," replied the king.  
  
"Father, I would like to go too," said Taichi.  
  
"Out of the question," returned the king sternly.  
  
"Your highness," began Wizardmon, "should the rescue fail, I fear Myotismon may return to the castle. Most likely he would try to take either you or Princess Sora." Taichi's fists clenched at the thought of Myotismon trying to even get near Sora. "It would be best if you remained behind the palace walls. In fact, all nobles should not leave the shelter of the palace. I will ward the building to prevent Myotismon attempting entry."  
  
"Thank you," said the king.  
  
A few of the other nobles volunteered their assistance, to be turned down by Wizardmon. The Digimon did not wish to involve too many people. Lord Daisuke had to be threatened with imprisonment before he accepted no for an answer. Takeru noticed with irritation that Yamato didn't even attempt to make an offer of help.  
  
In the end, only Wizardmon, Takeru, Pegasusmon, Leomon, and Pixiemon left the palace in search of Myotismon and the princess. Wizardmon knew where Myotismon's castle was. He wasted no time in leading the others there. The old Digimon hid his fears from the others. He was certain Myotismon would attempt to subject the princess to some mind-control spells. They had to hurry. Wizardmon rode astride Saber Leomon. Pixiemon rode with Takeru on Pegasusmon.   
  
Despite the fact that it was midday, the sky was black as night, obscuring the evil looking edifice. They stopped a safe distance from the castle to check out the lay of the land. "Two Devidramon guard the entrance," said Saber Leomon.   
  
"We take them, you go for princess," said Pixiemon.  
  
"All right. Be careful," warned Wizardmon.  
  
Pixiemon and Saber Leomon looked at each other, then nodded. They pounced and dashed at the Devidramon. Once the guards were distracted, Takeru and the others slipped inside the castle.  
  
"We should split up," said Wizardmon. "We need to get to the princess as soon as possible."  
  
Takeru nodded. He turned down one hallway. Pegasusmon took another direction. Wizardmon another. Cautiously the youth moved down the hallways, ducking into alcoves when another approached. He followed a staircase down below, hoping this led to wherever Myotismon was keeping the princess.  
  
In another part of the castle, Pegasusmon did the same. He followed a staircase down three flights, pausing only to fight some Bakamon that discovered him. A Phantomon guarded a doorway. Pegasusmon took it out with several Star Showers. Just beyond the doorway were several cells, empty save one. Chained to one of the walls was Gatomon. The princess' Digimon appeared to have been beaten severely.  
  
"Lady Gatomon," whispered Pegasusmon.   
  
She looked up. Never before had she been so glad to see another Digimon. "Have you found the princess?" was the first thing she asked.  
  
"We've split up," he said. "I was lucky to find you. Let me get you out of here and we'll continue to look for her." Pegasusmon turned around, then kicked the door open with his rear hooves, then blasted the chains holding Gatomon. He knelt to the ground so she could climb on his back. Once she was seated, they continued the search for Princess Hikari.  
  
In another part of the castle, Takeru continued on for several more levels. Despite the sword at his belt and the dagger in his hand, he still felt uncomfortable. He hid when a Bakamon approached. Once it was gone, he continued down the hall towards an eerie light. Twice more he had to hide before he reached the door.  
  
Cautiously he crept forward and peeked inside the doorway. Takeru's heart stopped. Princess Hikari was chained between two columns. Several Bakamon floated around. A black feathered, round Digimon flapped about.  
  
"Well princess, do you agree to submit to Lord Myotismon?" it asked.  
  
"Never," said the princess proudly. "I'll never agree to submit to Myotismon or you, Demi-Devimon."  
  
"We'll see about that," sneered Demi-Devimon. "Let's get on with it."  
  
A Phantomon floated forward. It moved over to a glowing brazier and pulled out a long stick with a shape at the end. "I'm certain you will be more amenable to Lord Myotismon's will once you've felt the fire of my brand."  
  
Hikari struggled as the evil Digimon approached with the glowing branding iron. "No! Get away from me!" Her struggles were in vain due to the tight chains.  
  
Takeru had to act. He acted without thinking. As the Phantomon moved the branding iron closer to Hikari, Takeru lept forward. Instead of striking Hikari's chest, the brand burned through Takeru's glove, right into the palm of his right hand.   
  
"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!" he shouted in pain.  
  
Nearby Pegasusmon felt a shockwave through his body. His wings faltered and he fell to the ground. "What is it?" asked Gatomon in a concerned tone. Suddenly he devolved to Patamon, much to Gatomon's surprise.  
  
"They're hurting him. . . ." was all Patamon said as he struggled to his feet. "They're not far. I've got. . . . to get to him. . . ."  
  
Confused, Gatomon followed Patamon. She was particularly surprised that a Digimon like Patamon could become a Digimon like Pegasusmon. "Goes to show you can't judge a Digimon by its appearance," she thought to herself.   
  
They cautiously made their way in the same direction as Takeru. As they approached a lit room, they heard a voice. "Interfere with our master's plans, will you?" said Demi-Devimon. Patamon and Gatomon froze when they peeked inside. Takeru had been chained in front of the princess. Phantomon ripped the wings off Takeru's costume, effectively baring the young man's back.  
  
"Angel, hah!" said Phantomon. "You're nothing more than a human."  
  
"Now Princess, will you submit?" asked Demi-Devimon.  
  
"Don't do it," hissed Takeru.  
  
"Tenshi," said Hikari, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Whatever they do to me, do not submit," he implored.  
  
Hikari looked up at Takeru. She was at the exact angle necessary to be able to see Takeru's eyes past the slits in the helmet. His blue eyes entreated her.  
  
"That's all right," said Demi-Devimon. "I'm in the mood to hear someone scream."  
  
Phantomon took a newly heated branding iron out of his brazier.  
  
"ARRRRRRRGGGGG!!!!!" shouted Takeru in pain as the red hot iron burned through his back.  
  
"TENSHI!" shrieked Hikari.  
  
The evil Digimon laughed, then applied the branding iron to Takeru three more times.  
  
Takeru's eyes never wavered from Hikari's, though the tears streamed down his cheeks. All of the earl's whippings couldn't compare to the pain. But there was no way he'd let the princess submit. Hikari watched as the mysterious young man she knew as the tenshi endured the pain meant for her.  
  
Just outside the room, Gatomon and Patamon felt a surge of energy. Before either had a chance to analyze what was happening. . . .   
  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"  
  
Surprised, the two stared at each other for a moment. Then. . . .  
  
"No, please stop hurting him," pleaded Hikari.  
  
"Then submit," said Phantomon.  
  
"No, don't. . . ." groaned Takeru.  
  
There was no time for the Digimon to think. They had to act. Angemon and Angewomon burst into the room. "Stop right there," ordered Angemon.  
  
"Ohhh. . . . more angels," sneered DemiDevimon. "I'm sooooo scared."  
  
"Hand of Fate!" shouted Angemon, who, with a glowing fist, struck Demi-Devimon.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" called Angewomon. She fired an arrow of energy at Phantomon.  
  
"You think you've won," said Demi-Devimon as he faded out. "You still haven't faced our master." Then he and Phantomon disintegrated.  
  
Angemon and Angewomon rushed forward to free their humans. "Don't worry," said Angewomon softly as she released Hikari's chains.  
  
"G- Gatomon?" asked the princess in confusion. Angewomon nodded.  
  
At the same time, Angemon freed Takeru from his bonds. "What did those monsters do to you?" he hissed as he looked at the brand marks on Takeru's back. Angemon looked over at Angewomon. "We need to find Wizardmon and get him out of here," he said.   
  
"How is he?" asked Hikari.  
  
"Not good," returned Angemon. "He's barely conscious."  
  
Hikari picked up Takeru's hand and saw the brand burned into his hand. Then she saw his back and gasped. There were at least 5 of the brands burned into the flesh. That wasn't nearly as startling as the healed scars covering his back. It was obvious that her tenshi had been beaten by someone before. Gently she touched his face.  
  
"Tenshi, stay with us," she said gently. A tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"How touching." An eerie, discomforting voice echoed through the room. "I see I need to destroy this human before I can proceed." Takeru forced himself to look up. Before them stood a tall, humanoid Digimon dressed in black. A red band across his face looked like a mask.  
  
"Myotismon," spat out Angewomon. She moved in front of Hikari. The princess took Takeru's arm and tried to support him while Angemon faced Myotismon.  
  
"You've already lost," said Angemon, who began powering up for an attack.  
  
"Pathetic," sneered Myotismon. "You think you can defeat me."  
  
"We know we can defeat you," corrected Angewomon.  
  
"TWIN FANG!" Without warning, Saber Leomon bounded into the room and attacked. He was followed by Pixiemon and Wizardmon, who also attacked. Both Angemon and Angewomon joined the battle.   
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!" shrieked Myotismon. The evil Digimon couldn't stand up to the combined attack. He began to dissolve. "I CANNOT BE BEATEN!"  
  
"You are beaten," said Wizardmon. "Angewomon, use your Heaven's Charm!"  
  
Angewomon complied. The others fired their strongest attacks. It was too much for Myotismon. He completely dissolved. The entire castle began to shake.  
  
"Leave here we must!" shouted Pixiemon. Angewomon scooped up Hikari while Angemon took Takeru. Wizardmon leapt to Saber Leomon's back. They moved through the hallways at amazing speed. The walls crumbled around them. Just as they cleared a window opening, the rest of the castle collapsed. The darkness cleared, revealing it was barely afternoon.   
  
to be continued  



	5. Chapter 5

A Digi-Tale, Chapter 5  
  
by Time Lady  
  
-----------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I'm just borrowing them for the duration of this story.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Author's notes: A few of you commented about the violence in Chapter 4. Yes, this is a fairy tale. But one thing that most of you probably aren't aware of: fairy tales originally weren't written for children. The first fairy tales were either court tales (stories told in royal courts much as this one) or club tales (there were clubs called "salons" where people went to be entertained). The original fairy tales were often quite violent. The original "Sleeping Beauty" story (a tale called "Sun, Moon, and Talia") was technically raped by the king, became pregnant, and had twin children all while she slept. The original "Little Red Riding Hood" didn't have a happy ending where she and grandma were rescued by a woodcutter. The original "Beauty and the Beast" was 70 pages long. The first versions of "Rapunzel" had Rapunzel get pregnant and have twin children, which was later cut out (the line where Rapunzel asked "Why is it that you are so much harder to pull up than the young prince" originally read "Tell me Godmother why my clothes are so tight and why they don't fit me any longer.") If you find you would like to research more of these original fairy tales, try and find the collections by Jack Zipes and Maria Tatar. They have compiled several books of original fairy tales. Charles Perrault began cleaning up many of the stories (though not that much) while the Brothers Grimm began cleaning up many of the fairy tales and turning them into moral tales.  
  
And if you're wondering why I know so much about fairy tales, I did my master's thesis (a 90 page report) on fairy tales.  
  
A brief warning: There will be further violence in chapter 6.  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
Chapter 1 of "A Digi-Tale" can be found at http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=156653  
  
Chapter 2 of "A Digi-Tale" can be found at http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=158579  
  
Chapter 3 of "A Digi-Tale" can be found at http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=160796  
  
Chapter 4 of "A Digi-Tale" can be found at http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=161421   
  
-----------------------  
"It felt like I was in there days," said Hikari.   
  
Gently Angemon laid Takeru face down on the ground. "Wizardmon, can you do something for him?" asked Angemon.   
  
"What in the world happened to him?" asked Saber Leomon as he saw Takeru's back.  
  
"He- he was trying to protect me. . . ." stammered Hikari. She picked up his hand and looked at the brand burned deep within the flesh. Suddenly the princess was overwhelmed with emotion. Between sobs, she described what happened.  
  
"I need to take him back to my cottage," said Wizardmon when Hikari finished. "I can care for him properly there."  
  
"I'm coming," said Hikari as she dried her eyes.  
  
"Absolutely not," said Saber Leomon.  
  
"Home you must return," agreed Pixiemon. "Worried to death your parents are."  
  
"But I'm responsible for him being like this," returned the princess.  
  
"I am more responsible for him than you are," said Wizardmon softly as he cast a sleeping spell to ease Takeru's pain temporarily. "I am the one who asked him to be my assistant in the first place. Saber Leomon, Pixiemon, Angewomon, make sure the princess gets home."  
  
"Certain we will," affirmed Pixiemon. Carefully Angemon lifted Takeru into his arms.  
  
"Will I ever see him again?" asked Hikari.  
  
"Perhaps," said Wizardmon. "We must go."  
  
Angemon spread his wings and took to flight. Wizardmon walked off in the direction of his home. Saber Leomon, Pixiemon, Angewomon, and Princess Hikari turned in the direction of the palace. After about 15 minutes, Hikari said "Saber Leomon, please go and make sure they make it to Wizardmon's cottage safely."  
  
"Your highness, are you sure?" asked Saber Leomon.  
  
"It's the only way I'll be certain he's all right," said Hikari.  
  
"Very well. I shall return to the palace as soon as I can." Saber Leomon turned and followed the direction Wizardmon and the others took.   
  
A few minutes later he caught up with them. It was a good thing he did. Patamon was unused to digivolving, let alone staying in a digivolved form for extended amounts of time. He had just managed to set Takeru down before devolving and collapsing to the ground. "Wizardmon."  
  
"Just couldn't stay away, could you?"  
  
"Good thing I didn't."  
  
"Yes, it is." Wizardmon managed to get Takeru and Patamon onto Saber Leomon's back. The large Digimon followed Wizardmon's directions to the cottage. He then devolved to Leomon and carried the youngsters inside. "Set them here," directed Wizardmon as he led them to a bedroom. Carefully Leomon set them on the bed.  
  
Wizardmon then set about making Takeru comfortable. "What you are about to see and hear, you must not reveal to anyone just yet," said Wizardmon. Leomon appeared taken aback, but nodded his agreement. Wizardmon removed Takeru's helmet and tossed it aside. Then he pulled back the hood and mask. He heard Leomon's sharp intake of breath.  
  
"I must be more tired than I thought," said Leomon. "Because your 'tenshi' bears an incredible resemblance to Viscount Yamato."  
  
"You are not imagining it. This is Takeru, Viscount Yamato's younger brother."  
  
Leomon stared hard at Wizardmon, who was removing Takeru's shirt. "Yamato is an only child."  
  
"So the earl and viscount would have everyone believe." As Wizardmon began applying salves to Takeru's burns, he explained Takeru's history to Leomon.  
  
"The king and queen must be made aware of this," said Leomon when Wizardmon finished his story. "This young man has been sorely mistreated."  
  
"Say nothing to their majesties," returned Wizardmon. "Not yet. It is not time for them to know."  
  
"He is of noble blood and has been turned into a servant. Why should I not tell them?"  
  
"Because if things are not handled properly, I am certain the earl would kill Takeru. Do you not see the scars he bears as it is?"  
  
"And what of Princess Hikari? I am certain she is developing feelings for your 'tenshi.'"  
  
"You might say I am giving fate a helping hand," said Wizardmon. "What is meant to be is meant to be. You gave your word you would say nothing."  
  
"Very well. I do not agree, but I will abide by your wishes."  
  
Even asleep, Takeru's body tensed as the healing balm touched the burned areas. Wizardmon carefully examined each brand. "A good thing he intercepted the brand before it could strike the princess. Myotismon has the disconcerting habit of branding his victims over their heart, then infecting the brand with dark magic, creating a slave."  
  
"Is there a chance that he has been infected?" asked Leomon in obvious concern.  
  
"No. Myotismon hadn't a chance to start. However I will not be able to remove the brand marks. He will be forced to live with them." Wizardmon sighed with a heavy heart. "As if he has not had enough torture in his young life."  
  
"I could still inform the king and queen. . . ."  
  
"Let things take their own pace."  
  
A soft whimper came from the other bed. Patamon slowly opened his eyes. Looking around, he saw Wizardmon and Leomon bending over Takeru. "How is he?" asked Patamon softly.  
  
"He's in a lot of pain, but he will be fine," said Wizardmon.  
  
"For one so small, you are very brave," said Leomon. "Your digivolutions are impressive. I most certainly wouldn't want to face your final digivolution."  
  
"Thank you sir," said Patamon. He tried to struggle to his feet, but wound up collapsing to the bed again.  
  
"Easy little one," said Leomon. "Until you become used to digivolving on a regular basis, you will need to rest and regain your strength."  
  
Patamon sighed and laid back down. He was exhausted. But it was hard to rest when he didn't know how Takeru would be. And then there was Gatomon, who digivolved to Angewomon. Patamon felt like his head was going to explode. Sighing, he closed his eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep.   
  
"You should return to the palace," said Wizardmon. "Pixiemon is not the best of explainers, Gatomon will surely be as exhausted as Patamon, and the princess will be extremely distraught."  
  
Leomon nodded. "I will assure the princess her tenshi is safe."  
  
"Please convey my apologies to their majesties that I will not be returning to the palace immediately," added Wizardmon. "I must ensure that Takeru is back on his feet before the earl returns."  
  
"They will understand." Leomon turned and walked out with a heavy heart.  
  
At full speed as Saber Leomon, he caught up with the princess. Angewomon, exhausted from her digivolution, devolved and collapsed. Pixiemon had just gone to get water from a stream. Hikari was doing her best to keep her spirits up. All she could think of was the young man who had taken the pain meant for her.   
  
"Your highness," growled Saber Leomon.   
  
"How- how is he?" she asked.  
  
"Wizardmon is seeing to his injuries."  
  
"Will he be all right?"  
  
"It is too soon to say, but Wizardmon believes he will make a full recovery."  
  
Princess Hikari lost her composure and began crying. "It's all my fault. . . . If I would have agreed to Myotismon's demands. . . ."  
  
"Princess, do not say such things. Your angel knew what he was doing and accepted any consequences."  
  
Before anything else could be said, Pixiemon returned with a full waterskin. He flittered to the ground and trickled some water into Gatomon's mouth. "Return to the palace we must."   
  
Still crying, Hikari climbed aboard Saber Leomon's back. Pixiemon flew Gatomon up to her, then seated himself behind the princess.   
  
By the time they arrived at the palace, Hikari had stopped crying. An uproar arose at the gates as Saber Leomon ran through with the princess on his back. The fastest flying Digimon had been sent ahead to alert the king and queen. They dropped whatever they were doing and rushed to the palace entrance.   
  
"My baby!" exclaimed the queen as a guard took Gatomon from the princess. Another guard helped Hikari to the ground. The queen rushed forward and pulled her daughter into a crushing embrace, which the king joined in. Saber Leomon devolved.   
  
"Mama. . . Papa. . . ." Hikari's eyes began to tear.  
  
"Your majesties," said Jou, who had rushed to the gates when he heard the princess had returned. "We should make sure the princess sustained no injuries from her ordeal."  
  
At the word injuries, Hikari began to cry hysterically. "The tenshi" was all anyone was able to make out from what she was saying.  
  
"Wizardmon's assistant, the tenshi, sustained several injuries while protecting the princess," explained Leomon. "She is most distraught over this. While the doctor attends to the princess, I will explain all that happened."  
  
"Very well. Lady Mimi, Lady Miyako," the king turned to the princess' tutor and companion who had just arrived, "please see Princess Hikari to her chambers. Jou, if you would fetch the doctor?"  
  
"Yes your majesty." The three bowed. Lady Mimi and Lady Miyako escorted Hikari back to her room. Mimi put her arm around the distraught princess while Miyako carried the still unconscious Gatomon.  
  
---  
  
Wizardmon continued to apply salves and herbal compresses to Takeru's burns. Patamon had awoken and was now eating some fruit Wizardmon had given him. "Can you take the brand marks away?" asked Patamon.  
  
"I'm sorry, no. The nature of the brand makes it unremovable. He will have to live with the marks the rest of his life." Wizardmon checked the dressings on Takeru's hand.  
  
"What about the princess and Gatomon?"  
  
"They are safely behind the walls of the palace by now."  
  
---  
  
Jou entered the throne room. The doctor had given Hikari some sleeping herbs and was going to stay by the princess. "How is she?" asked the queen.   
  
"She is resting comfortably," said Jou. "The doctor is staying with her a little longer. She was somewhat dehydrated but is otherwise unharmed."  
  
"Much of which is thanks to Wizardmon's assistant," said Leomon. He burned to tell the king and queen all the details, but remained with Wizardmon's wishes.  
  
"The tenshi deserves to be rewarded for his bravery," said the king.  
  
"You would need to discuss this with Wizardmon," said Leomon. "Only Wizardmon seems to know the young man's true origins."  
  
"Though he is human, he is truly an angel to endure the pain he did," said the queen.  
  
---  
  
The next morning, Takeru woke up face down on a bed. He yelped in pain when he tried to push himself up with his hand. Both his hand and his back protested. His back felt worse than it did after the earl's last few whippings put together. Instead he just turned his head and looked around. Wizardmon sat in a chair next to him, also asleep. Patamon was asleep on a bed nearby. Takeru tried to concentrate on remembering what happened. The princess. . . . Was she all right? The images of what happened after he saw Patamon digivolve were hazy. Despite the pain, he pushed himself into a sitting position with a loud groan.  
  
Wizardmon's eyes flew open. "Takeru, you should not be moving around," he admonished.  
  
"The princess. . . ."   
  
"Is safely behind the walls of the palace. Do not worry about her."  
  
Takeru collapsed back against the pillows and let out a loud groan. He rolled to his side.  
  
"Phantomon was brutal," admitted Wizardmon. "The brands will heal, but you will bear the marks for the rest of your life."  
  
"I- I couldn't let him hurt the princess. Is Patamon. . ."  
  
"Sleeping. He will need to regain his strength. As do you. There are still two days before you are expected back at the manor."  
  
"And one month before I can leave for good. . . ." he sighed. Suddenly, leaving felt very meaningless. Even though he would not have to deal with the earl and his beatings, or with Yamato, he might never see the princess again. He sighed.  
  
"Do not lose hope Takeru."  
  
---  
  
Hikari sat in the library, sighing a melancholy sigh and staring out the window. The doctor had given her sleeping herbs, but her sleep was filled with dreams. She dreamed she was in the arms of an angel. They flew into the sky. She looked into his deep blue eyes. Then suddenly the skies went black. Myotismon appeared and ripped the wings off the angel. They fell into a fiery pit. The angel cushioned her fall, but she heard him scream as his back hit the burning rocks. Then Myotismon pulled her out of her angel's arms. She had awoken screaming.  
  
"Your highness?" Hikari turned to see Sir Koushirou and Sir Ken standing in the library doorway, hands full of books. "It is time for. . . ." Koushirou was about to suggest lessons begin, but he saw the tears streaming down the princess' cheeks.  
  
"I don't think now is a good time for lessons," said Ken to Koushirou in a low voice. "Princess, send for us if you need us."  
  
"But. . ." Koushirou was cut off as Ken pushed him out of the door.  
  
"She needs time," said Ken. "She has been through a traumatic experience. We can give her a respite from her lessons for a few days."  
  
Hikari stayed in the same place in the library. Everywhere she looked she thought she would see the tenshi. . . her tenshi. . . her angel. She vaguely heard the library door open.  
  
Princess Sora walked into the library, a book in her hand. She saw Hikari sitting in the window seat crying. Her heart went out to her future sister-in-law. "Hikari?" The younger princess turned her head. Sora could see how red Hikari's eyes were. "Are you all right?" Though Hikari nodded, Sora felt otherwise. "You're thinking about him, aren't you?"  
  
"I. . . I don't know if he's truly all right," sniffed Hikari as she accepted Sora's handkerchief. "I only know that Leomon said that Wizardmon said he was going to be okay. But I don't know for myself." Hikari turned back to the window. "And I don't know if I'll ever see him again."  
  
"Don't lose hope," said Sora as she put a comforting arm around Hikari. "Perhaps we can reach Wizardmon. Once we do that, we can possibly find your tenshi."  
  
---  
  
Takeru spent the next two days recovering as much as he could. It didn't feel like it was anywhere near enough. But the earl was due back in a week and Takeru had promised to return to the manor a week before his return. Before he and Patamon left, Wizardmon presented them with a hefty sack. Takeru opened it. His and Patamon's eyes went wide at the sight of a full sack of gold coins. "Your salary for the past few weeks."  
  
"This- this is way too much," stammered Takeru.  
  
"You have earned it and more," said Wizardmon. "This should set your feet on the road once you come of age."  
  
"I don't know what to say," said Takeru.  
  
"Say thank you," prompted Patamon.  
  
"I can't thank you enough," said Takeru.  
  
"Just keep your hope burning bright," said Wizardmon. "There may be richer rewards in your future." With that cryptic remark, Wizardmon shuffled Takeru and Patamon out of his cottage and set them on the road back to the manor.  
  
Cook, Vargas, and Melorah warmly received the two upon their arrival. As per Wizardmon's instructions, Takeru passed off his injuries as burns due helping people out of a fire. He wore a fingerless glove on his right hand to hide the brand there. He told them his hand was burned, as well as his back. Wizardmon had given him balms and herbs to aid in the healing.  
  
There wasn't much time for rest once Takeru arrived. Instead the five of them started a flurry of activity catching up on many of the chores that had been neglected the previous weeks. Nightly Patamon helped put the balms and herbs on Takeru's back. The pain lessened, but still did not totally disappear due to Takeru's constant activity.  
  
By the time the earl returned, the manor and the grounds were ready for his inspection. However, the earl had other things on his mind. "The prince and princess will be coming here in a month!" he said excitedly.  
  
"Sir?" said Vargas questioningly.  
  
"Princess Sora decided that she wished to see more of the country on the way to the port. Gennai, the prime minister, laid out a plan of travel. Prince Taichi and Princess Hikari will accompany her as far as the ports. Our town is one of the ones to be visited. And we will have the honor of hosting them here at the manor!"   
  
The earl appeared elated, but Takeru's heart fell. The princess was coming. It wouldn't do him any good. She didn't know that he was Wizardmon's tenshi. Besides, in a month he would come of age and be able to leave. Would he leave, or would he wait for the princess' visit. Takeru's head began to spin.  
  
"Vargas," said the earl, "find reliable workers. It will not due to only have the five of you here to serve their highnesses. We will need maids, footmen, groundskeepers, scullery maids. . . I trust your judgement."  
  
"Yes my lord," said Vargas. "I will see to it immediately."  
  
"Cook, make sure the kitchen is fully stocked with the finest."  
  
"Yes my lord," replied Cook.  
  
"Takeru, Patamon, help Cook and Melorah with whatever they need."  
  
"Yes my lord," said Takeru.  
  
"Come along Takeru," said Cook before Melorah could open her mouth. "Help me inventory the larder. You and Patamon will have to run to the market for me."  
  
---  
  
The next month was a flurry of activity. Takeru and Patamon felt like their heads were spinning. Cook said the manor hadn't looked so well since shortly after the countess had died. A week before the arrival date of the royals was the anniversary of her death. And of Takeru's birth.  
  
To avoid angering the earl, the only commemoration of Takeru's birthday was a small cake baked by Cook. She, Vargas, and Melorah gathered together in the kitchen after work was done for the day and the earl was sound asleep.  
  
"Eighteen years," said Cook with a tear in her eye. "Your mother would be so proud of you."  
  
"You're a man now," added Vargas. "Able to set out on your own. Have you decided what you'll be doing with yourself once you leave this place?"  
  
"I think Patamon and I will just travel for a while and see the country," said Takeru.  
  
"Leaving tonight then?" asked Melorah .   
  
"No," said Takeru. "I would like to have the opportunity to see the prince and princesses." Mentally he added "again." Aloud he continued. "It is an opportunity I might never have again. Once they are gone, I will leave."  
  
"You're a breath of life in this dead place child," said Cook as she dabbed her eyes. "It will be hard to see you go."  
  
"Aye," agreed Vargas. "But you'll be in charge of your own destiny from now on."  
  
---  
  
The day before the royals were due to arrive, Viscount Yamato arrived to make sure all was in order. After his personal inspection, he deemed everything ready. Except. . . .  
  
"Father, you can not allow Takeru around the prince or princesses," said Yamato. He looked out in the garden as Gabumon and Gazimon were taunting Patamon.  
  
"Whatever for? We need all the hands we can get. Servants were not plentiful in this town."  
  
"Have you looked at him lately? I mean really studied him."  
  
"Can't say as I've had the necessity."  
  
"There is enough of a resemblance between me and him for people to comment. Particularly Sir Koushirou, who will be accompanying the prince and princesses as a chaperone. Unless you're willing to hint at the possibility of him being the offspring of an illicit affair between you and a servant, they will know that he is my brother from looking at him."  
  
The earl clenched his hand into a fist. The anniversary of the death of his beloved wife was only a week ago. Only the impending royal visit kept him from lapsing into his usual depression. "Very well. I will assign him to help Cook in the kitchens."  
  
---  
  
The next day, Takeru could hear the approach of several coaches. As much as he wanted to go see the arrival, he couldn't. The earl had threatened him with extreme punishment if any of the nobles found him. Perhaps he should have left after all. . . .  
  
Outside, the earl helped Princess Hikari from the carriage. "My lord," said the princess, "I had heard that Wizardmon resided in a cottage in the area. Will he be visiting?"  
  
"My apologies your highness," returned the earl. "Had I know you wished to see him, I would have sought him out."  
  
"Well then, perhaps we might visit him," returned the princess.  
  
"If I can find a reliable guide, I most certainly will arrange a visit."  
  
"Thank you," said Hikari.   
  
"Our visit is only for a couple of days," admonished Lady Mimi. "There will not be enough time to go gallivanting around the countryside searching for Wizardmon."  
  
"Such a short visit, your highness?" asked the earl.  
  
"The king has scheduled in so many visits," replied Sir Koushirou. "He decided we make many short stops so that Princess Sora may see as many places as possible. Next we will be visiting Lord Daisuke and Lady Jun's home. They have gone on ahead."  
  
"It has been a long time since I visited here," said Prince Taichi as he looked around. "I believe the last time I was here was your fourth birthday," he said to Yamato.  
  
"Yes, yes it was," said Yamato. It was a couple of months before his mother had died.  
  
"What a charming home," said Princess Sora as Taichi helped her from the carriage.   
  
"You are all welcome here in my home," said the earl, once everyone was assembled. Princess Sora's entourage was increased by not only Prince Taichi and Princess Hikari and their Digimon, but also Sir Koushirou, Lady Mimi, Sir Ken, Lady Miyako, Jou, their Digimon, and Leomon.  
  
Gatomon looked around. Her fur was bristling. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of orange and white behind a tree. Cautiously she walked over to the tree, but there was nothing there. "Could it have been. . . . nah," she thought.  
  
Patamon looked down from his perch high up in the tree. "That was close," he thought. "I'm going to have to lay low. Gatomon and Leomon will recognize me." Once they were gone, he swooped down to the kitchen window.  
  
"I can't believe how many people and Digimon they brought with them," he told Takeru and Cook. "Every bedroom will be taken."  
  
"I wish I could peek," said Takeru wistfully.  
  
"Now Takeru," admonished the cook gently. "You know what will happen if the earl catches you out of the kitchen while the guests are about."  
  
"I know," he replied. "They will be gone soon, and so will I."  
  
Takeru spent the evening chopping, cutting, and preparing plates for Cook. He was spared dishwashing duties due to the burns on his hand, which was still covered by the fingerless glove. Finally, once all of the guests had retired for the evening, he, Cook, and the scullery maids began cleaning the kitchen. "That does it. We'll need to be up early to prepare breakfast for so many."  
  
"I'll stay up a little morning and make sure the breakfast plates and utensils are ready," offered Takeru. "It will be one less thing to worry about in the morning."  
  
"Thank you love," said Cook. She shooed the scullery maids on ahead of her, then closed the kitchen door.  
  
"Why did you offer to do that?" asked Patamon once they were alone.   
  
"I'm just not quite ready to go to bed."  
  
"Well I am."  
  
"Then go on ahead. I'll be up soon."  
  
"Okay," yawned Patamon. He flew out of the window, then up to the window of the attic room he and Takeru shared. His flight did not go unnoticed. Gatomon, feeling restless at sleeping in a strange bed, was awake and looking out the window.   
  
"I'm sure that was him," she thought. "But then, he might not be the only Patamon around. Like that time we visited the Koromon and Agumon village. I'll have to catch him and find out."  
  
Takeru moved at a leisurely pace, enjoying the quiet solitude in the kitchen. He set out the dishes the earl preferred for breakfast on a cart. As he was counting out the forks, he heard the door swing open.  
  
"See? I said my nose would lead us to the kitchen."  
  
"Yes, you can smell food a mile away," said another voice.  
  
Takeru turned. He recognized Viscount Iori and Armadillomon from his visit to the palace. "May I help you my lord?" asked Takeru, lowering his head and hoping neither recognized him.  
  
"I'm sorry to intrude, but we were hoping to find a late night snack," said Armadillomon.  
  
"You were the one that was hungry," said Iori.  
  
"There is some fresh fruit. If that will please you, I will get it for your lordship," said Takeru.  
  
"Fruit will be fine," said Iori.  
  
"I thought you weren't hungry," said Armadillomon.  
  
"I never said I wasn't hungry," returned Iori.  
  
Takeru turned around quickly and found some fruit. He cut it, then set down two plates. "Will that be all sir?"  
  
"Do you mind if we eat here? We won't be long. Our governess taught us never to bring food to bed," explained Iori.   
  
"If your lordship wishes," said Takeru. He turned away and returned to his chore, but he felt Viscount Iori's eyes upon him.  
  
They finished the snack in about 15 minutes. "Ya'll have some good fruit around here," said Armadillomon. "Thanks."  
  
"Thank you. We won't delay you any further," said Iori.  
  
"It is my duty to serve," said Takeru. After being waited on hand and foot in the palace, the words felt funny coming from his mouth.  
  
Iori and Armadillomon made their way up the stairs towards their room. "Wasn't there something familiar about that guy?" said Armadillomon.  
  
"Yes, there was," returned Iori thoughtfully. "I just can't put my finger on it."  
  
to be continued  
  



	6. Chapter 6 and epilogue

A Digi-Tale, Chapter 6 and Epilogue  
  
by Time Lady  
  
-----------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I'm just borrowing them for the duration of this story.  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
Chapter 1 of "A Digi-Tale" can be found at http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=156653  
  
Chapter 2 of "A Digi-Tale" can be found at http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=158579  
  
Chapter 3 of "A Digi-Tale" can be found at http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=160796  
  
Chapter 4 of "A Digi-Tale" can be found at http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=161421   
  
Chapter 5 of "A Digi-Tale" can be found at http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=162911   
  
-----------------------  
The next morning, Takeru was up with the sunrise. Despite his fatigue from the night before, he made his way to the henhouse to gather eggs. Luckily the hens had been busy laying eggs and his basket was soon full. He returned to the kitchen, where scullery maids were juicing oranges.   
  
Footmen carried trays of freshly prepared food to the tables and returned with plates to be cleaned. It felt like a never-ending cycle. Takeru was glad the earl did not entertain too often. By the time they were cleaned up from breakfast, it would be time to start on lunch.  
  
Takeru was busily slicing tomatoes for lunch when someone said "Excuse me." He saw Sir Koushirou in the doorway. "My apologies, but I was trying to locate the library."  
  
"Takeru, would you please show the gentleman to the library?" said Cook. "None of these ninnies know where it is."  
  
Reluctantly Takeru agreed. As he walked through the hallway, he kept looking around and expecting the earl to appear. He didn't notice that Sir Koushirou was studying him closely. "Here you are sir," said Takeru when they reached the library door. "Will that be all?"  
  
"Thank you, yes." Koushirou watched as Takeru retreated hastily. To the tutor's inquisitive mind, there was definitely something more going on than the earl was letting on.  
  
Hikari was bored. She also had a splitting headache. Two things that didn't go well together. After lunch the earl had planned a trip into town. With utmost apologies to the earl, she took some herbs Jou gave her and went to take a nap. He offered to stay behind, but Hikari declined the offer. Only Gatomon refused to leave. Once Hikari was asleep, Gatomon went on the prowl. Only servants were around the manor. Now she would be able to find out if she had seen Patamon.  
  
When Hikari awoke, her headache was gone. She glanced at a clock. The others wouldn't be back for another couple of hours. Perhaps she could find a servant who knew Wizardmon and could get a message to him.  
  
Meanwhile, thinking all of the nobles were away, Takeru stole out of the kitchen. He went to his mother's portrait where it hung on the grand staircase. "Mother, this may be the last time I see your portrait," he said silently. "I'm leaving here. I'm old enough. I'll miss you, but I can't take the abuse here anymore. If only you were alive. . . ."  
  
As Hikari left her room, she spied someone on a lower level of the staircase. She walked down the stairs quickly hoping to catch him. However she did not notice that one of the steps was cracked. The heel of her shoe caught in the crack and she pitched forward.  
  
Takeru heard a noise. He saw the princess falling. Without thinking, he dove towards her and caught her before she could hit the ground.  
  
"Th- thank you," stammered the princess breathlessly. She looked up to see who had saved her from what could have been a rather painful fall. Blue eyes. . . .   
  
"Your highness, are you all right?" asked Takeru. It felt so right holding her like this, almost like he held her in the garden. . . .  
  
"Yes. Thank you again for your timely intervention good sir." Could this be her tenshi?  
  
"If your highness is all right, then I must return to my duties," he said, reluctantly relinquishing his hold on her. Before Hikari could question him, he was down the stairs.  
  
Hikari began to follow him when she heard Gatomon coming towards her. Instead, she turned to her companion. Perhaps Gatomon could help with some insight.  
  
Takeru made it to the kitchen. His heart felt like it was going to pound its way out of his chest. He had wanted to continue to hold the princess, but should the earl return. Besides, he was nothing more than a servant. She wouldn't want anything to do with him. "You're an earl's son not a servant," he could hear Wizardmon saying.   
  
"Tonight," Takeru told himself. "Tonight, when everyone is asleep, I'll leave. I can't take this anymore."  
  
Gatomon and Hikari searched, but there was no sign of the mysterious man or the Patamon. They would have continued searching had the others not returned. Rather than receive a tongue lashing from Lady Mimi for being out of bed with a headache, Hikari went back to her room.  
  
If Hikari wouldn't have wanted to find out who the man was that helped her, she wouldn't have gone down to dinner. She waited until the plates were being cleared. Before she could ask, however, Sir Koushirou said "I must commend you on your staff."  
  
"Thank you," said the earl. "Is there anyone in particular?"  
  
"Yes. This morning after breakfast, I became lost. Instead of the library I found myself in the kitchen. A young man there stopped what he was doing and escorted me to the proper location," said Koushirou. He didn't notice the rage that flashed across the earl's face. But it could have been any of the footman.   
  
"Do you remember what he looked like?" asked the earl.  
  
"Very tall. Blonde hair. In fact, looking back at the incident, he did bear something of a resemblance to Viscount Yamato," said Koushirou. "I believe the cook called him 'Takeru.'" Hearing this, Yamato swallowed wrong and began choking on his drink. Jou patted him on his back until he stopped.  
  
"Is something wrong my lord?" asked Taichi.  
  
"Just swallowed wrong," returned Yamato. He glanced at his father and could see the first signs of rage in his eyes.  
  
"I believe I met the same young man last night," added Viscount Iori. "Armadillomon and I were searching for a late night snack. He stopped and served us without a complaint."  
  
"Yes, I know who you are talking about. Forgive me sirs, but he should not have been away from his chores," returned the earl, anger evident in his eyes.  
  
"This Takeru should be commended," snapped Hikari. "One of the stairs in your staircase is cracked. Had he not been on the landing when he was, I would have certainly injured myself."  
  
The earl gritted his teeth. He made an effort to smile. "I will see that he receives his due."  
  
Leomon did not like the earl's expression.  
  
---  
  
Later that night, Takeru was in the kitchen cleaning up. Patamon was under the table wiping up a spill. "My lord, did you need something?" asked Takeru with a bow. He suddenly became very nervous, but stood his ground.  
  
"You defied my orders. You were told to remain in the kitchen and not be seen. Instead on two occasions you left the kitchen, and on an additional occasion allowed yourself to be seen. Such disobedience will not be tolerated."  
  
Takeru never expected the blow that hit him in the head. Stunned, he slumped to the floor. Patamon wanted to help him. He could blast the earl with a boom bubble, but while that might make the earl back away, it also might make things worse. Helplessly he watched as the earl dragged Takeru to the cellar staircase. "What can I do like this? Maybe if I digivolved," he thought. Then he realized, help was at hand.  
  
Princess Hikari was wide awake. The earl's behavior after supper made her very uncomfortable. She had to find this Takeru and talk to him. With Gatomon right behind her, she began to make her way down towards the kitchen, where Iori and Koushirou had found him.  
  
As she padded down the hall in slippers, she encountered a small, orange Digimon in a rather frantic state. "Princess Hikari, you've got to help him!"  
  
"Help who?" asked Hikari.  
  
"Takeru! The earl is going to beat him for disobeying!" said Patamon.  
  
Gatomon stepped forward. "It's you, isn't it?" was all she said.  
  
Patamon nodded, then said "Your highness, please, you must intervene. Otherwise I'm afraid the earl will kill him!"  
  
Hikari felt a chill go down her spine. "Gatomon, get Leomon." To Patamon she said "Take me to them." The princess ran to keep up with the flying Digimon.  
  
In the cellar, Takeru came to in a somewhat familiar position as a bucket of ice water was dumped on his head. He was chained spread eagle to the earl's whipping posts. The earl had tied him securely. He could barely move. His shirt was gone. He knew what was in store and began to steel himself. "You have disobeyed me once too often," said the earl. "This calls for extreme measures."   
  
The earl walked over to a rack of his punishment devices. Instead of his usual whip, he picked up a different one. Takeru's eyes went wide when he realized the earl chose a whip with a steel tip on the cord. He also picked up a ball gag. "As much as I would enjoy hearing your screams, I don't think our noble guests would appreciate it." He pinched Takeru's nose. When Takeru opened his mouth to gasp for breath, the earl shoved in the ball gag and secured it around his head. "Now we can commence with the punishment."  
  
Princess Hikari ran to keep up with Patamon. The only time she slowed was on the treacherous stairs. Patamon led her through the kitchen to the cellar door, which was ajar. Cautiously Hikari took a torch from a sconce and made her way down the stone stairs. As she neared the bottom, she could hear the crack of a whip and muffled screams. She felt her blood run cold. "Over there," said Patamon, pointing to a door.  
  
"Go and make sure Leomon and Gatomon find us," she said. Then, drawing herself into one of her most regal poses, she strode forward. She opened the door. At the sight before her, she nearly dropped her torch. The young man who had stopped her fall earlier was tied to two columns. Blood streamed down his back. His face was hidden by the shadows. Behind him, the earl cracked the whip again. The young man's body tensed as the steel tip struck, then went limp.  
  
"STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING THIS INSTANT!" she commanded. The earl froze. Hikari strode forward. "What do you think you are doing?" she demanded.  
  
"Disciplining a disobedient servant, your highness," said the earl, making no apologies for his actions.  
  
"I do not remember whipping being an acceptable way for treating freemen," returned the princess as she stepped towards the earl. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Takeru's back was a bloody mess.  
  
"Pardon me your highness, but you know nothing of these affairs."  
  
"I know enough when a person is cruel and abusive." Purposely she stepped between the earl and Takeru.  
  
"Step aside. This does not concern you."  
  
"I would say it very much concerns me!"  
  
"STEP ASIDE OR. . . ."  
  
"Or what," she replied calmly. "Or else you would dare attempt to whip a royal princess?"  
  
"YOUR HIGHNESS!" Leomon appeared in the doorway, followed by Gatomon and Patamon.  
  
"Seize that man," ordered Hikari. "Such cruelty is not acceptable under my father's reign."  
  
Facing the giant lion Digimon, the earl faltered and dropped his whip. Leomon used the whip to restrain him. He heard the princess gasp. "Your highness?"  
  
Hikari stared at the young man's back. In the midst of the blood and whip cuts, she saw the brand marks. "No. . . . it can't be. . . ." She walked around to the front of the man. His head hung limply. Hikari noticed a glove on his right hand. Removing it revealed a brand burned into the flesh. "Oh God no. . . . my tenshi. . ."   
  
Takeru's eyes flickered open as he felt someone removing the gag from his mouth. "Princess. . . ." he managed hoarsely. There were tears in her eyes.  
  
"My tenshi. . . ," she said softly. Gently Hikari pushed away a lock of damp hair from his eyes. "Gatomon, cut him down. Patamon, get Jou down here immediately!"  
  
Patamon flew quickly out of the cellar. Gatomon's sharp claws cut through the ropes. Hikari did her best to keep Takeru from falling to the floor. It was a struggle, but she eased him down onto his stomach. She stroked his hair gently. "You'll be all right."  
  
"Your highness, what shall I do with," he paused a moment as if thinking of the right term, then gestured to the bound earl, "this."  
  
"Keep him tied up," said Hikari.   
  
"You meddling. . . ." The earl found himself cut off abruptly by Leomon's massive paw.  
  
"Perhaps our gracious host would like a taste of his own ball gag," said Gatomon as she picked it up from where Hikari had tossed it. "Think so Leomon?"  
  
Before Leomon could respond, Jou came stumbling down the stairs with his medical bag. Gomamon was right behind him. As was the rest of the travelling party.  
  
"Jou, please help him," implored Hikari.  
  
Prince Taichi looked around to see Leomon holding the earl captive, while his sister knelt on the stone floor next to an unconscious young man. "Would someone please tell me what is going on here?" he demanded.  
  
"The earl was whipping this young man," said Hikari. "He was using a steel tipped whip."  
  
"I was merely disciplining a disobedient servant your highness," said the earl.  
  
"Is that what you call your own son?" snarled Leomon. Astonished gasps rippled through those assembled. Taichi walked over and knelt next to his sister. Gomamon, who was holding a torch for Jou, moved it closer to Takeru's face. Taichi studied the young man lying there. There was definitely a resemblance between this man and Yamato.  
  
The prince stood. "Is this true Yamato?"  
  
Yamato felt his father's withering glare. He also felt the eyes of everyone else upon him. "Yes," he said in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"So did your father whip you to discipline you as well?" spat out Hikari. "Why would one son be made into a total slave?"  
  
"Because their father accused the younger of his mother's death," said Leomon. All eyes turned to Leomon. "The countess fell on the same step you did your highness. However, no one was there to stop the countess' fall. Her neck broke. The doctors were only able to save the unborn child. The earl and his older son accused the younger one of causing the countess' death."  
  
"I want a full inquiry," said Prince Taichi. "Leomon, escort the earl and his son to a room under house arrest."  
  
"Don't forget about Gazimon and Gabumon," said Patamon. "If they're left loose, they'll cause all sorts of trouble."  
  
The prince nodded. "They will be closely watched."  
  
"We should get him out of here," said Jou. "I need better lighting and more sanitary conditions to truly take care of these gashes. Some are so deep he'll need stitches."   
  
Lady Miyako ran upstairs, returning with a tablecloth. They eased the cloth under Takeru. Between Wallace, Michael, Jou, Koushirou, Ken, and Taichi, they maneuvered Takeru up the cellar stairs, up the treacherous staircase, and into Jou's room. By that time the once white tablecloth was crimson in spots. They set him down on the bed. Jou began working to try and stop the bleeding.  
  
"Hikari, you should go to bed," said Taichi.  
  
"I'm not leaving him," returned Hikari.  
  
"Hikari. . . ." he began warningly.  
  
"Taichi, he's Wizardmon's angel," she said softly. "He's saved my life twice. I'm not going to leave him now when he needs me."  
  
The prince sighed. He never could resist his sister. "Very well. I will begin sending messages home." He turned to Princess Sora. "Forgive me my love, but I fear we will not be able to continue our tour of the land."  
  
"That is fine," returned Sora. "This matter must be very disturbing to you."  
  
Taichi sighed again. "To find out that your best friend was hiding a younger brother is bad enough. To find out that the same brother is being treated as a virtual slave is worse. Then to find that this same brother has saved your sister's life?"  
  
"It is a lot to process at one time," agreed Sora. She turned to find Mimi admonishing the princess.  
  
"This is completely unacceptable," Mimi was saying. "A young lady should not be gallivanting around the manor in her night clothes. And now said night clothes are ruined! You go right now to your room and make yourself presentable!"  
  
"GO AWAY!" returned the princess flatly.  
  
Mimi was about to reply when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Princess Sora behind her. "Allow me," said Sora in a low voice.  
  
Sora stepped up to Hikari. "I know you don't want to leave him, but I don't think it would be very pleasant for your young man to awake and see you splattered with his blood. Why don't you go and freshen up? I'll stay here until you return," Sora offered.  
  
Hikari sighed. With a nod, she stood. "I don't know how you managed that," said Mimi once Hikari was gone.  
  
"I just approached it differently."  
  
"Miyako, would you stay in here with the princess when she returns?" said Mimi.  
  
"Yes, but I'd rather be giving Viscount Yamato a piece of my mind," said Miyako. "Imagine hiding away a brother all these years. Especially one so cute."  
  
"Hey!" protested Sir Ken.  
  
"Well, he's not as cute as you, but he's still cute," said Miyako with a rather embarrassed look on her face.  
  
Sir Koushirou rolled his eyes. "Excuse me," said Jou. "But if you're not helping, I'd appreciate it if you left. All this noise is not good for the patient."  
  
Nodding, they began to leave. Patamon flew past, a sack in his mouth. He dropped it on the end table. "Here are the salves and herbs Wizardmon gave Takeru to help the brands heal. Will they help now?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"Patamon," said Prince Taichi, "do you know how to reach Wizardmon?"  
  
"Yes your highness. I know where his cottage is."  
  
"Fetch him here," ordered Taichi. "I believe he will be able to shed some light on this situation. Koushirou, Ken, I will need the services of Wormmon and Tentomon."  
  
Hikari returned to the room just as Taichi was sending Tentomon and Wormmon off with messages to the palace and to Lord Daisuke. Patamon had already been dispatched to fetch Wizardmon. "Agumon," he said to his own Digimon, "bring me Gazimon. Let's see what information he can provide. Bring him to the earl's study." He turned to his sister. "Will you be all right?"  
  
"Yes," she said as she took up a chair next to Takeru. With a nod, Taichi left, leaving Hikari, Miyako, Jou, and Gomamon with the patient. Hawkmon had been dispatched to retrieve Vargas and the cook. Gatomon was with Leomon and Wallace guarding the earl and Yamato.  
  
"I'll need to disinfect the wounds," said Jou.  
  
"Here you go," said Gomamon, passing the antiseptic to Jou. Though unconscious, Takeru's body tensed when the antiseptic touched his wounds.  
  
"Shhhh. . . ." said Hikari as she gently wiped Takeru's face with a damp rag.  
  
Over the next few days, she seldom left Takeru's side. Wizardmon came and cast sleeping spells on Takeru so that he would rest and not feel the pain. Taichi, with his father's consent, began a full inquiry into the earl's cruelty. Once Vargas, Cook, and Melorah were assured they would suffer no repercussions from the earl, they told everything they knew. Vargas and Cook were able to tell about times before the countess died. Wizardmon added in what he had been able to divine magically. Taichi compiled a long report to present to his father.   
  
Slowly Takeru began to come around. Patamon told him what happened. He was immensely grateful to the princess for her timely intervention. Hikari and Takeru spent much of the time getting to know each other. Moving was painful for Takeru, so he spent much of the time lying on his stomach. Mostly they just talked. To anyone who saw them, it was obvious that the two young people were falling in love. A few of the Digimon noticed Gatomon was also spending a lot of time with Patamon.  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
A week after the earl's brutality, Jou said Takeru should be able to travel. They arranged a special carriage for Takeru, where he would be able to lie down on his stomach. Hikari, Jou, Patamon, Gatomon, and Gomamon rode with him. Princess Sora and her entourage took their leave of the others. The princess would be due back in her homeland soon so she would be able to begin the arrangements for the wedding.  
  
Takeru found himself well received by the king and queen. He was treated as an honored guest at the palace. For their heroism in rescuing Princess Hikari, he and Patamon were richly rewarded. The king named Takeru successor to the elderly duke of a small, but well-to-do province of the country adjacent to the capital. This particular duke had no heir and was glad to have someone who would be an able ruler.  
  
Until the time of the duke's passing, Takeru remained at the palace learning what he needed to about managing a duchy. He proved an apt student. During that time Takeru also courted Princess Hikari. Hikari welcomed the attention and the companionship. They married two years later. When the king died, Hikari became queen, with Takeru as her consort.  
  
Takeru's father was tried and convicted of abuse. He was stripped of his title and sentenced to several years in a work camp. Yamato was luckier. Since he had not participated in the beatings of Takeru and other servants, he received an official reprimand. His now strained friendship with Prince Taichi helped maintain his title. When his father was imprisoned, Yamato became earl.  
  
The whole incident severely strained Yamato's friendship with Prince Taichi. When Prince Taichi and Princess Sora wed six months after their engagement, Yamato was not among those invited to the wedding. Yamato found himself ostracized from much of noble society from the scandal. His attempted betrothal to a duke's daughter fell through. Most nobles rejected his attempted courting of their daughters. Only one person did not. Three years after the whole scandal, Yamato married Lady Jun, Lord Daisuke's sister.  
  
Lord Daisuke was betrothed to another baron's daughter. Though it was a politcal marriage, they did find some common interests and were relatively happy. When his father and father-in-law died, Daisuke became baron of both lands.  
  
A few months after Hikari and Takeru married, Sir Ken and Lady Miyako were also wed. The two remained at the palace, with Sir Ken becoming an adviser to the future queen and Lady Miyako as her lady-in-waiting.  
  
Sir Koushirou became good friends with Takeru. When Takeru officially assumed the title of Duke, Koushirou became his advisor. Koushirou managed the lands in Takeru's frequent absences.  
  
Jou finished his studies. When the royal physician retired, Jou assumed the position. He remained at the palace a trusted advisor of Queen Hikari and Duke Takeru.  
  
Lady Mimi never could make up her mind between Jou and Koushirou. Before she could decide, her parents arranged a marriage for her to a marquis. She regretted not seriously pursuing a relationship with either man. The marquis was nearly 20 years older than her. Despite being a marchioness, she was extremely lonely and used every excuse she could to come visit the palace. She denied reports of having an affair with Jou and scoffs at anyone who sees a resemblance between her children and the royal physician.  
  
As time went by, Gatomon and Patamon also became closer. They stayed close to their humans and each other. After a few years they became strong enough that they could stay digivolved as Angemon and Angewomon. From there their relationship blossomed.   
  
Essentially everyone lived happily ever after.  
  
Well, almost everyone.  
  
The End  
  
Author's notes: Yes, this is the end of the story. I could have kept going another 30 pages or so, but I decided to exercise restraint. I also felt that if I kept writing, the story wouldn't be as good. As the song goes, you gotta know when to hold 'em, and when to fold 'em.   
  
Will I write a sequel to this story? Probably not. I really do not see any sequel potential in this story, and feel that any sequels would seem forced, trite, and unreadable.  
  
Instead, I will be working on "Digiquest for Glory: So you want to be a hero?", another "A Teacher's POV" (probably for Valentines Day, unless something inspires me in the interim), and possibly a sequel to "Angels Reborn."  
  
I have some ideas for stand-alone original stories. If I posted original stories in the original work section, would any of you read them? Email me if you're interested in seeing original work (sailrgal@swbell.net).  
  



End file.
